


Ménage à Trois

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movie) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, RPS - Freeform, Sassy Sebastian Stan, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Evans, Top Chris Hemsworth
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 64,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: “ถ้านายอยากรู้ว่าหมอนั่นจะคิดยังไง นายลองไปยั่วๆหมอนั่นสิ หมอนั่นดูออกง่ายจะตาย หรือวันนี้นายจะลองไปหาใครซักคนที่ทำให้หมอนั่นหึงให้ได้ดูสิ นี่เลย เฮมสเวิร์ธไง!”เมื่อเซบาสเตียนได้ยินที่แมคกี้บอก เขาก็เริ่มแผนการอ่อยเฮมสเวิร์ธเพื่อให้คริสหึงทันทีแต่เหตุการณ์ก็เริ่มเลยเถิด...





	1. Première

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคสั้นอีแวนสแตนสเวิร์ธวางไว้ 2 ตอนจบค่ะ (ตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะจบให้ได้ใน 2 ตอนนะคะ *finger cross*  
> ไปเม้ามอยหอยสังได้ในทวิต [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) เหมียนเดิมข่ะ  
> อ่านให้สนุกนะค้าา 😘

 

“เซบ...ผู้ชายคนนี้เป็นใคร”  เสียงทุ้มต่ำเจือความไม่พอใจเอ่ยถามขึ้นหลังจากเจ้าตัวเอนนอนดูโทรศัพท์มือถือของตัวเองอยู่บนเตียง

 

เซบาสเตียน สแตนหันมามองคริส อีแวนส์ เพื่อนสนิทของเขาจากอีกด้านของเตียงด้วยความเหนื่อยหอบหลังจากที่ทั้งคู่เพิ่งร่วมรักกันมาเมื่อซักครู่

 

แม้ว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองจะเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกัน แต่ทั้งสองก็มีเซ็กส์กันเป็นประจำ ไปกินข้าวกินเบียร์เที่ยวผับด้วยกันบ้าง แต่ทั้งเซบาสเตียนกับคริสก็ไม่เคยพูดหรือถามอะไรเกี่ยวกับความสัมพันธ์นี้ของทั้งคู่เลยซักครั้ง แถมคริสก็ชอบทำอะไรไม่ชัดเจน บางทีเขาก็แอบเห็นคริสควงผู้หญิง บางทีก็ดูเหมือนไม่สนใจไม่ใส่ใจอะไรเขาเลย และบางทีก็ดูชอบหึงหวงที่เขาไปอยู่กับผู้ชายอื่นบ่อยๆ จนบางครั้งเซบาสเตียนก็รู้สึกเหมือนว่าตัวเองเป็นเพียงแค่เพื่อนสนิทที่สามารถมีเซ็กส์ได้โดยไม่ต้องคิดอะไรมากสำหรับคริสรึเปล่า

 

“คนไหน...”  เซบาสเตียนหันไปถามพร้อมกับชะโงกดูมือถือของคนข้างๆ เขาทำเป็นถามอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ แต่ในใจจริงๆแล้วเซบาสเตียนก็แอบรู้สึกชนะเล็กๆที่ได้ยินอีกฝ่ายถามด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่ค่อยพอใจเหมือนกัน และด้วยหุ่นอันแสนเพอร์เฟคของคริส เขาจึงแอบจับจ้องที่กล้ามท้องเปลือยเปล่าแทนที่จะดูหน้าจอมือถือของเขาแทน

 

“คนนี้ไง ไม่เห็นหรอ”  คริสขมวดคิ้วและพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงหงุดหงิด เขาเปิดหน้าอินสตาแกรมของเพื่อนของเซบาสเตียนคนหนึ่งที่ลงรูปที่ถ่ายคู่กัน ซึ่งก็เป็นรูปที่ถ่ายตอนเขาไปคลับเมื่อหลายอาทิตย์ก่อน และก็ค่อนข้างแนบชิดกันพอสมควร

 

“อ๋อ...โทบี้ไง ที่เล่นเดอะโคเวแนนท์ด้วยกัน เทเลอร์กับเชสก็อยู่ด้วยนะ”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับ เขากำลังลุกขึ้นออกจากเตียงแต่ก็มีมือหนาๆคว้าข้อมือของเขาไว้ เซบาสเตียนหันมามองคนตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาฉงนสงสัย

 

“เชสนี่...ครอว์ฟอร์ดหรอ...”  น้ำเสียงที่ถามกลับมาของคริสฟังดูไม่สบอารมณ์เป็นอย่างมากเมื่อเขาได้ยินชื่อของเชส ครอว์ฟอร์ด เพื่อนของเซบาสเตียนตั้งแต่สมัยเล่นกอสสิปเกิร์ล

 

“อืม เชสนั้นนั่นแหละ ว่าแต่นายจะถามทำไมหรอ หรือว่านายอยากลองทรีซัม...”  เซบาสเตียนพยักหน้าและพูดตอบกลับคนตรงหน้าไปเล่นๆติดตลก แต่พอเขาเห็นสีหน้าและสายตาของคริสที่ดูไม่ตลกไปด้วยแถมยังเหมือนจะโมโหมากกว่าเมื่อซักครู่นี้ก็ทำให้เซบาสเตียนเริ่มรู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นมาทันที

 

“ทรีซัม...ไม่ใช่แล้วเซบ!”  คริสกลอกตาใส่ทันทีเมื่อได้ยินเขาพูดเรื่องนั้นขึ้นมา “แต่ว่าพักหลังๆมานี่ฉันเห็นนายไปเที่ยวกับครอว์ฟอร์ดบ่อยมากเลยนะ”  คริสถามต่อด้วยสีหน้าขึงขังดุดันพร้อมกับแรงบีบที่มือทำเอาเซบาสเตียนใจเต้นรัวไปหมด

 

_ ‘นี่คริสจะหึงเขาหรอ’  _ เซบาสเตียนคิดในใจ เขาแอบดีใจเล็กๆที่คริสดูเหมือนจะหึงเขาหน่อยๆ แต่จริงๆพอมาคิดดูอีกทีแล้วคริสอาจจะแค่หวงเพื่อนเหมือนเด็กเฉยๆก็ได้ เพราะเซบาสเตียนคิดว่ายังไงหมอนี่ก็ไม่ได้ชอบเขาในแบบนั้นอยู่แล้ว

 

“ก็ฉันกับเชสสนิทกันนี่นา จริงๆพวกเราก็สนิทกันทั้งกลุ่มนั่นแหละ ก็เหมือนสนิทกับนายเนี่ย”  เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบกลับ

 

“เหมือนที่นายสนิทกับฉันหรอ...”  คริสทวนคำพูดของเขาแล้วสีหน้าเขาก็ดูโกรธกว่าเดิม คิ้วทั้งสองของคริสขมวดปมเข้าหากันจนหน้าผากยับย่น

 

“...นายนอนกับหมอนั่นด้วยหรอ”  คริสถามต่อกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เต็มไปด้วยความไม่พอใจทันที

 

“...ฉันจะนอนกับใคร มันก็ไม่ใช่ธุระอะไรของนายนะคริส”  เซบาสเตียนถามกลับ จริงๆเมื่อก่อนเขา โทบี้และเชสก็เคยมีอะไรกันอยู่พักหนึ่ง แต่ตอนนี้เขาทั้งสามเปลี่ยนความสัมพันธ์มาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทที่ดีต่อกันแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

“ทำไมจะไม่ใช่!  ก็ฉันเป็น...”  คริสตอบกลับทันทีด้วยความรวดเร็วแต่ก็รีบหยุดพูดทันที

 

“นายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของฉันคริส...ใช่ นายเคยบอกฉันเอง”  เซบาสเตียนพูดต่อ เขาค่อยๆเอามืออีกข้างมาคลายมือหนาของคริสที่กำข้อมือของเขาอยู่

 

_ ‘แต่จริงๆแล้วฉันจะอยากรู้มากกว่า...ว่าฉันเป็นอะไรสำหรับนาย...’  _ เซบาสเตียนได้แต่นึกคำถามนี้ในใจ เขาอยากถามคนตรงหน้าเป็นพันครั้งที่อยู่ด้วยกัน แต่เซบาสเตียนก็ทำได้แค่เพียงยิ้มสบตามองคนตรงหน้าด้วยความเจ็บแปลบในอกเท่านั้น เขาค่อยๆผละมือนั่นแล้วลุกออกจากเตียงไปหยิบกางเกงชั้นในและกางเกงยีนส์ที่อยู่ตรงพื้นมาใส่

 

“เซบ...”  คริสส่งเสียงเรียกเขา เขาได้ยินน้ำเสียงของคริสเรียกชื่อเขาด้วยความเว้าวอน แต่เซบาสเตียนก็ไม่ได้หันกลับไปมองเจ้าของเสียงนั้น

 

“แล้วเจอกันที่งานปาร์ตี้พรุ่งนี้นะ”  เซบาสเตียนหยิบเสื้อแขนยาวสีน้ำเงินมาสวม ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าเป็นเสื้อของคริส แล้วเขาก็หันมาพูดพร้อมยิ้มบางเบาให้คนตรงหน้า แล้วก็หยิบมือถือพร้อมกุญแจห้องของเขาเพื่อเดินกลับไปยังห้องที่เขาพักในโรงแรมนี้

 

ถึงแม้เซบาสเตียนจะฝืนยิ้มให้กับคนตรงหน้า แต่ในใจของเขาอยากจะกรีดร้องออกมาเสียมากกว่า เพราะพรุ่งนี้จะเป็นวันสุดท้ายที่พวกเขาจะได้อยู่ด้วยกันในฐานะเพื่อนร่วมงาน เป็นวันสุดท้ายที่เขาจะได้มีข้ออ้างที่จะได้ใกล้ชิดกับคริส ส่วนเซ็กส์ในคืนนี้ก็คงจะเป็นเซ็กส์คืนสุดท้ายของเขากับคริส อีแวนส์

 

หลังจากที่เซบาสเตียนสำรวจความเรียบร้อยของตัวเองในกระจกในห้องน้ำ เขาก็เดินออกไปที่ประตูหน้าห้องของคริส เมื่อเขากำลังจะเปิดประตูออก มือของคริสก็ดันประตูปิดกลับและคว้าเอวของเขาเข้ามากอดไว้

 

เซบาสเตียนตกใจจนสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อเขารับรู้ว่าแผ่นหลังเขาสัมผัสเข้ากับกล้ามอกแน่นของคริส ใบหน้าของเขาเริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

“เซบ...อย่าเพิ่งไป...”  คริสกระซิบขึ้นที่ข้างหูของเขา เขาได้ยินเสียงใจเต้นตึกตักของทั้งสองผสมปนเปจนไม่รู้ว่าของตัวเขาเองหรือของคริส ของใครจะดังกว่ากัน

 

“เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ก็เจอกันนะคริส”  เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบกลับ

 

“แต่เมื่อกี๊นายทำหน้าเหมือนกับว่าคืนนี้จะเป็นคืนสุดท้ายของฉันกับนายงั้นแหละ”  คริสถามกลับ หัวใจของเซบาสเตียนเจ็บแปลบกว่าเดิมเมื่อได้ยินอีกฝ่ายเป็นคนพูดออกมาเอง

 

_ ‘แล้วไม่ใช่หรอ...’  _ เซบาสเตียนนึกคำตอบไว้ในใจแต่สิ่งที่เขาพูดออกมาก็คือ “จะบ้าหรอ ยังไงเราก็ยังติดต่อกันอยู่แล้วน่า”  เขาพูดเสียงเบาพร้อมระบายยิ้มแล้วค่อยๆหันมาหาคริส จากนั้นเขาจ้องมองดวงตาสีฟ้าใสอันน่าหลงใหลแล้วก็ยิ้มให้คนตรงหน้าด้วยสีหน้าอ่อนโยน

 

“เราอาจจะไม่ได้เจอกันเหมือนเมื่อก่อน นายอาจจะไปตามทางของนาย แต่เราก็ยังเป็นเพื่อนกันนะคริส”  เซบาสเตียนพูดขึ้น เขาหลบสายตาสีฟ้าใสที่จ้องมองจนแทบทะลุถึงหัวใจของเขาเพราะเซบาสเตียนกลัวว่าคนตรงหน้าจะสามารถอ่านออกถึงความเรียกร้องของหัวใจของตัวเองได้

 

“แต่ว่าเซบ...”  คริสกำลังจะพูดต่อ แต่เขาก็เอามือมาสัมผัสกับริมฝีปากคนตรงหน้าเพื่อเป็นการบอกให้เขาหยุดพูดและรับฟังเขาเพียงอย่างเดียว

 

“ตั้งแต่ฉันเจอกับนาย นายทำให้ฉันมีความสุขมาก นายคอยช่วยเหลือฉันยามที่ฉันไม่มีใคร นายเป็นฮีโร่ของฉันนะคริส ฉัน...”  เซบาสเตียนพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบา หัวใจของเขาปวดหนึบขึ้นมา อีกทั้งยังมีความรู้สึกโหวงในท้องที่ปั่นป่วนขึ้นมาอีก เขาไม่กล้ามองคนตรงหน้าจึงได้แต่หลบสายตาสีฟ้าสว่างสดใสของคริสแทน

 

_ ‘ฉัน...คงเผลอรักนายไปแล้ว...’  _ เซบาสเตียนนึกถึงคำบอกรักที่เขาเคยคิดจะบอกอีกฝ่ายไว้ในใจเป็นร้อยๆครั้งจนน้ำตาของเขาก็ค่อยๆเอ่อล้มปริ่มที่ดวงตาสีเทาสว่างใสของตัวเอง เพราะเขาคิดว่า ถ้าเขาพูดความในใจของตัวเองออกไปแล้ว ความสัมพันธ์การเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของเขากับคริสจะต้องขาดสะบั้นลงอย่างแน่นอน

 

“...พรุ่งนี้...ที่งานปาร์ตี้...นายอย่าทำเป็นเหินห่างฉันเหมือนตอนพรีเมียร์เลยนะคริส ฉันขอแค่นี้แหละ”  เซบาสเตียนเว้นวรรคไปซักพักหนึ่งก่อนค่อยพูดตอบ พร้อมกับเอามือเช็ดน้ำตาที่ซึมที่หางตาเบาๆ ตอนนี้เขาไม่กล้ามองหน้าของคริสเลย เซบาสเตียนจึงค่อยๆหันหลังกลับและจับลูกบิดประตูอีกที แต่คราวนี้คริสก็ไม่ได้ห้ามหรือรั้งเขาไว้ เซบาสเตียนจึงค่อยๆเดินออกจากห้องของผู้ชายที่เขาหลงรักและไม่หันกลับมามองคนในห้องอีกเลย

 

 

— ⍟ - ✪ - ϟ —

 

 

> C.Hems :  เฮ้เซบบี้ พรุ่งนี้นายจะใส่ชุดอะไร!
> 
> C.Hems :  ฉันว่าเรามาแต่งให้เข้ากันอีกดีมั้ย ;)

 

เสียงข้อความเข้าในมือถือของเซบาสเตียนดังขึ้นบนโต๊ะหัวเตียงในห้องของเขา เขาเดินออกมาดูจากอ่างอาบน้ำด้วยสภาพเปลือยเปล่าก็ถอนหายใจแล้วหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาดู เพราะคนส่งก็ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ เพื่อนร่วมกองถ่ายเดียวกันกับพวกเขานั่นเอง

 

จริงๆเขากับเฮมสเวิร์ธแทบจะไม่เคยร่วมฉากในหนังร่วมกันเลยซักนิด (ถ้าไม่นับฉากต่อสู้ที่วากานด้ากับคนอีกเป็นร้อย)  เราสองคนเป็นอะไรที่แทบจะเหมือนเส้นขนานที่ไม่มีวันบรรจบ ถ้าเขาไม่ได้ไปอาฟเตอร์ปาร์ตี้ตอนธอร์ฉายปี  2011  หรือไม่ได้ร่วมงานฮิวโก้บอสด้วยกัน เขากับเฮมสเวิร์ธก็คงไม่มีวันมาเจอกันแน่นอน

 

> C.Hems :  ทะเลาะกับอีแวนส์มาอีกแล้วหรอ...

 

เมื่อเซบาสเตียนเปิดอ่านข้อความแต่ไม่ยอมตอบกลับเสียที อีกฝ่ายก็พิมพ์ตอบเขาต่อ

  

> S.Sebby :  เปล่านี่ แค่จะนอนแล้วต่างหาก

 

 

> C.Hems :  ไปหาที่ห้องได้ป้ะ ;p

 

เซบาสเตียนกำลังจะพิมพ์ไปว่า _‘ ไม่ต้องมา’ _ แต่ก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูที่หน้าห้องดังขึ้นทันที เขาก้มลงมองตัวเองที่ไม่ได้ใส่อะไรเลยแถมยังตัวเปียกสุดๆก็รีบวิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำไปหยิบชุดคลุมสีขาวของโรงแรมมาใส่ไว้ลวกๆแล้วเดินไปเปิดประตูห้องอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“ไหนบอกว่าจะนอนแล้ว นี่อาบน้ำอยู่ชัดๆ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดยิ้มร่าให้กับเขา เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าตัวสูงใหญ่ยืนพิงประตูแล้วก็มองมาที่เขาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า

 

“เพิ่งอาบเสร็จไง ฉันก็จะนอนแล้วป้ะ”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับ เขาแอบเห็นสายตาของคริสที่มองร่างกายของเขาอยู่ก็รู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบเล็กน้อย เซบาสเตียนจึงจัดการชุดคลุมที่เริ่มค่อยๆหลุดลุ่ย ใส่ใหม่ให้เรียบร้อย

 

“แล้วจะไม่ชวนฉันเข้าห้องหน่อยหรอ”  คริสยิ้มยียวนและถามกลับอีกครั้ง

 

“แค่จะคุยเรื่องชุดพรุ่งนี้ไม่ต้องเข้าห้องก็ได้”  เซบาสเตียนกอดอกพูดตอบกลับ

 

“เซบบี้...เมื่อก่อนนายยังตัวติดกับฉันอยู่เลยแท้ๆ ทำไมเดี๋ยวนี้ถึงดื้อขนาดนี้”  คริสไม่พูดเปล่า เขาเชยคางเซบาสเตียนมาให้มองไปที่ใบหน้าของตัวเอง นิ้วมือของคริสค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปที่ริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มสีแดงระเรื่อของเขา เซบาสเตียนจ้องมองไปยังดวงตาสีฟ้าของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่มองลงมาที่เขาด้วยความเป็นห่วง ก็ทำให้เขานึกถึงดวงตาของคริสอีกคนที่เขาหลงรักขึ้นมาจนทำให้สายตาของเซบาสเตียนแสดงออกถึงความเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“ทะเลาะกับอีแวนส์มาอีกแล้วหรอเซบ...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธถามด้วยความเป็นห่วงเมื่อเขาเห็นเซบาสเตียนทำสีหน้าเศร้าหมอง “เนี่ย เวลาเจ้าลูกแฝดของฉันมันทะเลาะ...”

 

“เปล่า เราไม่ได้ทะเลาะกัน”  เซบาสเตียนพูดตัดขึ้น เสียงของเขาเริ่มสั่นคลอนเล็กน้อย น้ำตาที่หยุดไปแล้วเมื่อซักครู่กลับค่อยๆเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นจนเริ่มซึมออกมาตรงหางตา เขาจึงหันหน้าหนีคนตรงหน้าและใช้หลังมือของตัวเองเช็ดออกอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“ พรุ่งนี้ฉันว่าจะใส่ทอมฟอร์ด ...”  เซบาสเตียนถอนหายใจแล้วก็พูดเปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที

 

“ผ้ากำมะหยี่สีน้ำเงินดำตัวนั้นใช่มั้ย”  เฮมสเวิร์ธเห็นท่าทีของเซบาสเตียนก็ไม่ได้ถามอะไรเขากลับ คนตัวสูงยิ้มให้แล้วถามเขากลับด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

 

“นายก็รู้อยู่แล้วจะมาถามฉันถึงห้องทำไม”  เซบาสเตียนกลอกตาใส่คนตัวสูงตรงหน้าแล้วถามกลับอย่างเอือมระอาเล็กน้อย

 

“อ๋อ ฉันแค่แอบเห็นนายออกมาจากห้องของอีแวนส์แบบหน้าเศร้าๆน่ะ ก็เลย...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดตอบ เมื่อเซบาสเตียนได้ยินก็หน้าแดงขึ้นและเริ่มส่งสายตากังวลว่าจะมีคนอื่นเห็นอีกรึเปล่าจนคริสสัมผัสได้ เขาจึงรีบตอบกลับเขาทันที

 

“ไม่ต้องตกใจขนาดนั้นเซบ มีแค่ฉันที่เห็น พอดีฉันเพิ่งไปที่บาร์ด้านบนมาน่ะ”  คริสตอบกลับ เขายิ้มให้กับคนตัวเล็กด้านหน้าแล้วก็ค่อยๆใช้มือหนาลูบที่หัวของเซบาสเตียนอย่างเบามือ

 

“เฮ้ ฉันไม่ใช่ลูกนายนะเฮมสเวิร์ธ”  เซบาสเตียนพูดกลับแล้วก็พองแก้มป่องใส่ เขาไม่ชอบให้ใครมาแตะตัวมากนัก (ยกเว้นคนที่เขารักจริงๆ)  แต่มีเพียงไม่กี่คนที่เซบาสเตียนโอเคกับการแตะเนื้อต้องตัว และคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้นด้วย โดยที่เซบาสเตียนเองก็ยังไม่อยากจะยอมรับเสียเท่าไหร่

 

“เห็นนายเริ่มแยกเขี้ยวใส่ก็เริ่มเบาใจขึ้นหน่อย”  เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบกลับแล้วระบายยิ้มบางเบาให้กับเขา “ฉันชอบตอนนายดื้อๆแบบนี้มากกว่าเศร้าๆนะ”

 

เมื่อเฮมสเวิร์ธพูดจบก็เชิดคางของเขาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง มืออีกข้างของเฮมสเวิร์ธลูบไล้ไปที่เอวของเขาและค่อยๆรั้งให้ร่างกายทั้งสองแนบชิดกัน แล้วสายตาของทั้งคู่ก็สบตาประสานกัน เซบาสเตียนเริ่มมองเห็นใบหน้าของคนตัวสูงเข้ามาใกล้เรื่อยๆจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน

 

แต่เซบาสเตียนยังไม่อยากให้ริมฝีปากของใครมาลบร่องรอยที่คริสบรรจงจูบเขาไว้ เขารู้ว่าคนตรงหน้าอยากจูบเขาขนาดไหน แต่ก็เขาหันหน้าหนีจูบนั่น เฮมสเวิร์ธที่ก้มหน้าลงมาจะจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเซบาสเตียนก็เปลี่ยนเป็นจูบบางเบาที่แก้มของเขาแทน

 

“ฝันดีนะเซบาสเตียน พรุ่งนี้เจอกัน”  คริสกระซิบบอกกับเขาพร้อมยิ้มให้เขาจนตาหยี แล้วหลังจากนั้นเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ปล่อยสัมผัสที่มือทั้งสองและก้าวถอยหลังมาเล็กน้อย

 

“อืม เจอกันพรุ่งนี้นะเฮมสเวิร์ธ”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับพร้อมยิ้มบางเบาให้คนตัวสูงตรงหน้า เมื่อเซบาสเตียนพูดลาเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้ว เขาก็เข้าไปในห้องของตัวเองและปิดประตูลงทันที

 

 

— ⍟ - ✪ - ϟ —

 

 

ปาร์ตี้งานเลี้ยงขอบคุณครั้งสุดท้ายของกองถ่ายอเวนเจอร์ส ซึ่งถึงแม้จะเป็นงานปาร์ตี้นี้จะเป็นปาร์ตี้แบบส่วนตัวสุดๆ แต่ก็มีดารามาร่วมงานอย่างคับคั่ง แน่นอนว่าเหล่านักแสดงทั้งหมด คุณไฟกี้ที่ยืนคุยสนุกสนานอยู่กับเหล่าแก๊งผู้กำกับทั้งหลาย ทั้งพี่น้องรุสโซ่ หรือจะผู้กำกับเรื่องอื่นๆ (แน่นอนว่าไทก้าและจอซก็มาด้วย)  หรือจะเป็นทีมงานในกอง นอกกอง ทุกคนต่างก็มากันหมด จวบจนไปถึงดาราที่เป็นเพื่อนของนักแสดงเหล่านั้นก็มาร่วมงานด้วยเช่นกัน

 

ตอนแรกเซบาสเตียนจะใส่สูทสีดำน้ำเงินผ้ากำมะหยี่ของทอมฟอร์ดที่สไตล์ลิสเตรียมไว้ให้และที่บอกไว้กับเฮมสเวิร์ธเมื่อคืน แต่เขาก็เปลี่ยนใจในนาทีสุดท้ายเป็นสูทผ้าลายทางเนื้อมันเงาสีดำกระดุมเม็ดเดียวพร้อมกางเกงเข้าเซ็ทของจีวองชี่ และด้านในใส่เสื้อเชิ๊ตสีดำเนื้อบางของซังโลรองแทน

 

“ไหนนายบอกจะใส่ทอมฟอร์ดตัวนั้น”  คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธเดินเข้ามาทักทายทันทีเมื่อเห็นเขา วันนี้เขาใส่สูทสีน้ำเงินสว่างและเชิ๊ตสีดำใส่แบบปลดกระดุมสองเม็ดของฮิวโก้บอส

 

“ฉันเปลี่ยนใจน่ะ”  เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบพร้อมกัดริมฝีปากล่าง เขาสบตากับผู้ชายตัวสูงตรงหน้าแล้วก็ขยิบตาให้อย่างยียวนจนเขาแอบเห็นแก้มของเฮมสเวิร์ธขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเล็กน้อย

 

“อ้าว วานิลลาไอซ์ของฉันกับเจ้าเฮมมี่อยู่นี่นี่เอง”  เสียงเรียกอันคุ้นหูของแอนโธนี่ แมคกี้ดังขึ้น ทำให้ทั้งสองหันไปหาเพื่อนผิวสีแสนอารมณ์ดีทันที

 

และคนที่เดินมาพร้อมแมคกี้ก็ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน คริส อีแวนส์นั่นเอง

 

“เฮ้เฮมสเวิร์ธ”  คริส อีแวนส์ทักทายคนข้างๆเขาพร้อมโอบกอดกันทักทายด้วยความรุนแรงเหมือนทุกครั้ง

 

“เฮ้อีแวนส์ วันนี้ก็สูทแดงอีกละนะ จะใส่ให้เข้ากับคุณดาวน์นี่ย์รึเปล่า”  คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดหยอกล้อ ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่โดนพูดถึงก็กลอกตาใส่เขาทันที

 

“ไม่ใช่ว้อย ฉันว่าฉันใส่สีนี้แล้วหล่อฮอตเฉยๆ จริงมั้ยเซบบี้”  คริส อีแวนส์พูดแล้วหันมาถามเขา เซบาสเตียนที่กำลังอ้ำอึ้งกับความหล่อเหลาของคนตรงหน้าอยู่ก็แทบทำอะไรไม่ถูกเลยทีเดียว

 

“อืมมม...ไม่อ่ะ นายใส่ละดูเหมือนเทเลทับบี้ไงไม่รู้”  แมคกี้พูดแทรกขึ้นมาเมื่อเขาเห็นสีหน้าของเซบาสเตียนเริ่มเปลี่ยนไป คริส อีแวนส์กลอกตาใส่เพื่อนของตัวเองด้วยความเหนื่อยใจจนทุกคนแอบขำกันเล็กน้อย

 

“เฮ้เซบ นายหิวมั้ย ไปหาไรกินกันรึเปล่า”  คริส อีแวนส์พูดเอ่ยชวนเขา

 

“ไปสิๆ”  เซบาสเตียนหันไปยิ้มตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงทันที

 

“ทำไมชวนแต่น้องเซบบี้ละครับ แล้วพวกผมละครับคุณซีแวนส์”  แมคกี้พูดขึ้นต่อ เฮมสเวิร์ธก็พยักหน้าเห็นด้วยอยู่ข้างๆ

 

“ก็ไปกันทั้งหมดนี่แหละ”  คริสตอบกลับพร้อมกลอกตาให้เพื่อนตัวดี เซบาสเตียนแอบเห็นใบหน้าของคริสขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อไปอีกคน เขาเริ่มสงสัยทำไมสองคริสถึงต้องหน้าแดงกันขนาดนี้ก็ไม่รู้ จนกระทั่งทั้งสี่เดินไปหาอาหารกินที่โต๊ะบริการค็อกเทล แมคกี้ก็เดินมากระซิบกับเขา

 

“เซบ...ไอ้เจ้าสองคริสมันจ้องแต่หน้าอกนาย เสื้อนายบางไปหน่อยป้ะ”  เมื่อเซบาสเตียนได้ยินที่แมคกี้บอกก็ก้มลงมามองตัวเอง สูทกระดุมเดียวทำให้เปิดเห็นเสื้อเชิ๊ตได้เยอะกว่าเดิม และเสื้อเชิ๊ตที่เขาใส่มายังบางจนเห็นสัดส่วนของร่างกายได้ด้วย ถึงแม้จะไม่ชัดมากแต่ก็ดูเซ็กซี่สุดๆ ซึ่งก็จริงอย่างที่แมคกี้บอกไว้จริงๆ

 

“หืมมม แล้วนายคิดว่าไงอ่ะช็อคโกลาชิโน่”  เซบาสเตียนกอดอกพร้อมพูดยิ้มมุมปากถามกลับด้วยความยียวนกวนประสาทคนด้านข้าง เซบาสเตียนรู้อยู่แล้วว่าแมคกี้ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเกินเลยกับเขาแน่นอนจึงกล้าเล่นอะไรกลับแบบนี้

 

“อ่อยฉันไม่ได้ผลหรอกวานิลลาไอซ์ แต่เจ้าสองคริสกลัดมันตรงนั้นก็ไม่แน่”  แมคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมกับโอบเอวเขาแล้วจั๊กจี้อย่างหมั่นเขี้ยวจนเซบาสเตียนถึงกับหลุดหัวเราะออกมา ทำให้ทั้งอีแวนส์และเฮมสเวิร์ธต่างก็หันมามองพวกเขาทั้งสองทันที

 

“ไม่หรอกแมคกี้ เฮมสเวิร์ธก็มีลูกมีเมียละ ส่วนอีแวนส์...”  เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบกลับแมคกี้แต่เขาก็หยุดลงเมื่อสองคริสเดินถืออาหารและเครื่องดื่มเต็มไม้เต็มมือมาหยุดตรงหน้าทั้งสอง

 

“นินทาอะไรพวกเราน่ะ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อเขาแอบได้ยินที่เซบาสเตียนพูดเมื่อซักครู่

 

“อ๋อไม่มีอะไรหรอก แค่พวกเราคุยกันว่าถ้านายสองคนแข่งงัดข้อใครจะชนะ”  เซบาสเตียนรีบพูดตัดขึ้นทันที

 

“นั่นสิ พวกฉันก็ไม่เคยวัดกันอย่างจริงๆจังๆซักทีเนอะเฮมมี่”  อีแวนส์หันไปพูดกับคนตัวสูงด้านข้างแล้วก็หันมาหาเขาพร้อมยื่นเครื่องดื่มสีอำพันให้กับเขา “อ่ะเซบ ของโปรดนาย”

 

เซบาสเตียนรับแก้วมาจากมือคริส อีแวนส์ เขาแอบเห็นคนตรงหน้าหันไปยิ้มเยาะใส่เฮมสเวิร์ธเบาๆ

 

“เอ ... งี้ก็ต้องลองวัดอีกรอบแล้วป้ะ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดกลับแล้วยิ้มมุมปาก เขาก็ยื่นแก้วค็อกเทลให้เซบาสเตียนเหมือนกันแล้วพูดพร้อมยิ้มตาหยี “เซบบี้ ลองดื่มนี่ดู อร่อยนะ”

 

เซบาสเตียนก็รับแก้วค็อกเทลของเฮมสเวิร์ธมาเช่นเดียวกัน ทำให้เจ้าของตำแหน่งเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าอมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มตอบกลับกัปตันอเมริกาที่เริ่มแสดงสีหน้าบึ้งตึงขึ้นเล็กน้อยจนแทบจะได้ยินเสียงเปรี๊ยะๆดังออกมาระหว่างอีแวนส์และเฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

จากนั้นทั้งสองก็หาโต๊ะเล็กๆใกล้ๆแล้วก็ยืนกันคนละฝั่ง ทั้งคู่วางจานอาหารในมือไว้ที่โต๊ะด้านข้างอีกโต๊ะแล้วก็เอาข้อศอกด้านขวามาวางรอ เฮมสเวิร์ธขยิบตาให้กับเซบาสเตียนแล้วหันมายิ้มมองอีแวนส์ด้วยความสนุกสนาน ส่วนอีแวนส์ก็ยิ้มตอบเฮมส์เวิร์ธเช่นเดียวกันแต่สายตาของคริส อีแวนส์ไม่ได้ยิ้มไปด้วยเลย

 

“อย่าร้องไห้ล่ะซีแวนส์”  เฮมสเวิร์ธกล่าวอย่างยียวนแล้วมือของทั้งสองก็จับหมับเข้าด้วยกัน เซบาสเตียนสังเกตเห็นคนอื่นๆเริ่มทะยอยเดินเข้ามาเชียร์สองคริสอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

“ฉันจะออมมือให้นะเฮมมี่”  อีแวนส์พูดขึ้น ทุกคนแถวนั้นที่เดินมาเชียร์ก็หัวเราะกันครืน

 

“งัดข้อกันหรอเจ้าพวกลูกเป็ด เอ้าเริ่มได้!”  คุณดาวน์นี่ย์เดินมาตรงกลางระหว่างทั้งสองคนและพูดขึ้นพอดี เซบาสเตียนแอบเห็นคุณดาวน์นี่ย์ขยิบตาให้คริส อีแวนส์ก็รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบในใจ เพราะนอกจากเขาแอบอิจฉาความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งสองที่สนิทสนมกันได้อย่างเปิดเผยแล้ว เขายังแอบอิจฉาเจ้าเพื่อนบ้าที่ได้รถแต่งแสนไฮโซจากคุณดาวน์นี่ย์อีกด้วย

 

ระหว่างที่ทั้งสองคริสกำลังแข่งงัดข้ออยู่ แมคกี้ที่มองเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นมองด้วยความสงสัย เหมือนกับว่าการแข่งงัดข้อรอบนี้ไม่ได้วัดแค่ว่าใครจะชนะใคร ใครแข็งแกร่งกว่าใคร ใครกล้ามใหญ่กว่าใคร แต่อาจจะเป็นการแย่งชิงอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ก็ได้

 

เซบาสเตียนที่กำลังถือแก้วในมือทั้งสองอยู่ก็เดินออกมาจากฝูงชนแล้วมายืนข้างๆแมคกี้เพื่อนสนิทที่สุดในกองของเขา เขาถอนหายใจหนึ่งทีแล้ววางแก้วลงบนโต๊ะบาร์ด้านหลัง

 

“เป็นอะไรไปวานิลลาไอซ์”  ชายหนุ่มผิวสีพูดขึ้นอย่างเป็นห่วงเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าของเซบาสเตียนดูเคร่งเครียด

 

“เปล่า...”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับ เขากำลังจ้องมองสองคนนั้นที่กำลังแข่งงัดข้อกันอยู่โดยไม่มีใครยอมใคร

 

“เรื่องหมอนั่นใช่มั้ย”  แมคกี้กระซิบถามพร้อมกับมองไปทางคริส อีแวนส์ “ถึงนายสองคนจะไม่พูดนะ แต่ฉันก็พอรู้อะไรๆมาตั้งนานแล้วล่ะ”

 

“...”  เซบาสเตียนยืนนิ่งพร้อมกับก้มลงมองมือของตัวเองแทนที่จะหันไปมองเพื่อนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ

 

“ฉันเห็นเวลานายอยู่กับหมอนั่น นายดูสดใสมากเลย แต่พักหลังๆนี่นายดูเศร้าเกินไปแล้วนะเซบ ยิ่งตอนปิดกอง...”  เขารู้ว่าแมคกี้หันมามองเขาถึงแม้จะไม่ได้หันไปสบตาเพื่อนตัวเองก็ตาม

 

“แล้วจะให้ฉันทำยังไงล่ะแอนโธนี่ ยังไงหมอนั่นก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับฉันอยู่แล้ว”  เซบาสเตียนพูดต่อแล้วหันมามองหน้าชายหนุ่มผิวสีด้วยความกังวล เขาไม่สนใจแล้วว่าความลับของเขากับคริสจะมีคนรู้กี่คน แต่การได้ระบายอะไรออกมาให้เพื่อนสนิทฟังก็เป็นอะไรที่ทำให้รู้สึกดีเหมือนกัน

 

“ ฉันว่าหมอนั่นแค่ไม่กล้า ...”  แมคกี้พูดต่อ

 

“ไม่กล้าอะไร...ฉันว่าหมอนั่นแค่หาที่ระบายเฉยๆมากกว่า”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับสีหน้าหงอยเหงา แค่เขาคิดก็รู้สึกแย่มากพอแล้ว นี่ต้องพูดออกมาให้แมคกี้รับรู้ด้วยอีก เขารู้สึกเหมือนยิ่งพูดก็ยิ่งตอดย้ำว่าจริงๆแล้วคริสคงแค่เห็นเขาเป็นที่ระบายความใคร่มากกว่าจะคิดกับเขาเป็นแฟน ซึ่งพอเขาพูดออกมาก็รู้สึกว่าพูดเองก็ยิ่งเจ็บเอง

 

“อย่าเครียดไปเลยเซบบี้ เรื่องจริงมันอาจจะไม่ใช่อย่างที่นายคิดก็ได้นะ ถ้านายอยากรู้ว่าหมอนั่นจะคิดยังไง นายลองไปยั่วๆหมอนั่นสิ หมอนั่นดูออกง่ายจะตาย หรือวันนี้นายจะลองไปหาใครซักคนที่ทำให้หมอนั่นหึงให้ได้ดูสิ”  แมคกี้พูดตอบเขา สายตาที่มองมาของแมคกี้ทำให้เขาแอบคิดว่า เพื่อนของเขารู้อะไรมากกว่าที่เขารู้แน่ๆ เพียงแค่แมคกี้ไม่ยอมบอกเขาตรงๆก็เท่านั้น

 

แล้วเสียงเฮก็ดังลั่นจากโต๊ะที่สองคริสแข่งงัดข้ออยู่ดังขึ้นทำให้ทั้งสองหันไปมองสองคริสที่อยู่ตรงกลางวงงัดข้อนั่นทันที เซบาสเตียนได้ยินเสียงทุกคนพูดว่า อีแวนส์ๆๆ ดังลั่นพร้อมกับที่เฮมสเวิร์ธเดินมาที่ที่พวกเขายืนอยู่

 

“อ้าวเฮมมี่ อีแวนส์ชนะหรอ”  แมคกี้ถามขึ้นเมื่อเฮมสเวิร์ธเดินมาหยุดตรงหน้าเซบาสเตียน แล้วเขาก็สั่งเบียร์กับบาร์เทนเดอร์ข้างหลังทันที

 

“อืม ฉันปล่อยให้หมอนั่นชนะน่ะ”  คริสยิ้มตอบพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือไปหยิบขวดเบียร์ที่วางอยู่ด้านหลังเซบาสเตียน ทำให้ตัวของเฮมสเวิร์ธเขยิบมาอยู่ใกล้เขามากจนแทบจะสัมผัสได้ถึงร่างกายอันแข็งแกร่งของคนตรงหน้า

 

“แล้วซีแวนส์ก็โดนคุณดาวน์นี่ย์ลากไปเลย”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดพร้อมกับกระดกเบียร์ตรงหน้าทั้งสอง แมคกี้ได้ยินก็หัวเราะโพล่งขึ้นมาทันที

 

“สงสัยงานนี้อีแวนส์ไม่น่ารอดอีกแน่ๆ ฉันเตรียมถ่ายคลิปพร้อมละ”  แมคกี้พูดขึ้นแล้วก็หันมากระซิบใส่หูของเซบาสเตียน “สู้เขาวานิลลาไอซ์ เดี๋ยวไปลากมันมาให้”  แล้วแมคกี้ก็ขยิบตาให้เขาพร้อมหันหน้าไปมองที่เฮมสเวิร์ธ แล้วก็พะงาบปากเป็นคำว่า  _ ‘เอาหมอนี่แหละ’ _

 

เซบาสเตียนถลึงตามองเพื่อนตัวดีที่คิดแผนยั่วคริส อีแวนส์ให้ แล้วจากนั้นแมคกี้ก็เดินเข้าไปในกลุ่มคนที่กำลังเฮฮาด้านในอย่างว่องไว

 

_ ‘เอาวะ ไหนๆก็ไหนๆแล้ว’  _ เซบาสเตียนคิดว่าเขาอยากลองดูซักตั้งเหมือนกันถ้าคริสเห็นเขานัวเนียกับผู้ชายอื่นต่อหน้าต่อตาจะๆแล้วจะเป็นอย่างไร เขาควรคาดหวังต่อไปหรือควรมูฟออนไปหาคนใหม่แทน เซบาสเตียนจึงกระดกเหล้าในมือให้หมดแก้วอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วหันไปถามคนข้างๆ

 

“เราไปนั่งตรงนู้นกันมั้ย”  เซบาสเตียนรวบรวมความกล้าเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมชี้ไปยังมุมโซฟาส่วนตัวที่ว่างที่หนึ่ง หลังจากเขายืนดื่มเบียร์อยู่กับเฮมสเวิร์ธอย่างเงียบมาซักพักนึงแล้ว

 

“อื้ม เอาสิ ขอเบียร์อีกสี่ขวดด้วยครับ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบกลับแล้วก็หันไปสั่งเบียร์ที่บาร์เทนเดอร์อีกรอบ เมื่อเขาเอาเบียร์มาเสิร์ฟเรียบร้อย ทั้งสองก็หยิบเบียร์ขึ้นมาแล้วเดินไปนั่งที่โซฟาทันที

 

เมื่อถึงที่นั่งตรงโซฟา เซบาสเตียนหันไปมองทางคริสที่กำลังโดนทั้งคุณดาวน์นี่ย์ แมคกี้ และคุณเรนเนอร์รุมทึ้งอยู่ แอลกอฮอร์ที่กำลังไหลวนเวียนอยู่ในร่างกายของเขาเริ่มออกฤทธิ์ และยิ่งเมื่อเห็นหน้าของคริสก็ยิ่งทำให้สติและการยับยั้งชั่งใจของเขาเริ่มลดน้อยลง เซบาสเตียนค่อยๆปลดกระดุมเสื้อสูทออกเพื่อนั่งลง แต่เพราะเสื้อเชิ๊ตข้างในของเขาค่อนข้างจะบาง (มาก)  พอสูทถูกปลดกระดุมออกจึงทำให้มองเห็นหน้าอกและลอนกล้ามเล็กๆของเขา เขาแอบเห็นเฮมสเวิร์ธกลืนน้ำลายลงคอดังเอื้อกและจับจ้องมองมาที่เรือนร่างของเขาโดนไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

 

“เดี๋ยวก็เก็บค่ามองซะหรอก”  เซบาสเตียนพูดหยอกล้อ เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างเพื่อยั่วยวนคนตรงหน้า ซึ่งก็ประสบความสำเร็จไปได้ด้วยดี เฮมสเวิร์ธถึงกับต้องหยิบเบียร์ขึ้นมาดื่มแก้เขิน

 

“เมื่อคืนนายยังมาหาฉันถึงห้องเลยนะเฮมมี่ แค่นี้ต้องเขินด้วยหรอ”  เซบาสเตียนพูดขึ้นและหันไปยิ้มให้กับเฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

“ก็...เมื่อคืน...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบตะกุกตะกักเมื่อเขาเห็นเซบาสเตียนเริ่มถอดชุดสูทออกแล้ววางพาดไว้ที่พนักโซฟาด้านข้าง

 

“ตรงนี้ร้อนชะมัด นายไม่ร้อนหรอเฮมมี่ หรือเพราะฉันกินทั้งเหล้าแล้วก็เบียร์กันนะ”  เซบาสเตียนไม่พูดเปล่า เขาเขยิบตัวให้เข้ามาหาเฮมสเวิร์ธอย่างจงใจแล้วก็เอื้อมมือไปหยิบเบียร์มาจากมือหนาของคนตรงหน้า แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆยกขวดเบียร์มาแตะที่ริมฝีปากของตนแล้วดื่มต่อ พร้อมกับจ้องมองเฮมสเวิร์ธไปด้วย

 

“เซบ...เมื่อวานนายยังปฏิเสธฉันอยู่เลยนะ ทำไมวันนี้ถึง...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นด้วยความสงสัย แต่เมื่อเขาลองมองไปด้านหน้าของตัวเองก็เห็นอีแวนส์ยืนทำหน้าตาถมึงทึงจ้องเขากับเซบาสเตียนอยู่เหมือนกำลังจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อเขาให้ได้

 

“อ๋อ อีแวนส์ใช่มั้ย”  เฮมสเวิร์ธถามกลับ เซบาสเตียนมองไปตามที่สายตาของคนตรงหน้ามองอยู่ก็สบตาเข้ากับคริส อีแวนส์เข้าจังๆ เขาอมยิ้มเล็กน้อยแล้วก็หันมาหาอีกคริสที่อยู่ตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง

 

“อีแวนส์...ใครหรอ...”  เซบาสเตียนพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับทำหน้าใสซื่อแบบที่เขาชอบทำ ใครๆที่ได้เห็นสีหน้าใสซื่อออดอ้อนของเขาเข้าไปต่างก็พ่ายแพ้ทุกราย รวมถึงเฮมสเวิร์ธด้วย แก้มของชายร่างสูงตรงหน้าเริ่มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเมื่อเขาเริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตสองเม็ด เซบาสเตียนยิ้มมุมปากด้วยความพึงพอใจ

 

“นายเมาแล้วนะเซบ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธกล่าวขึ้นมาแต่เขาก็ยังไม่สามารถละสายตาไปจากคนตรงหน้าได้ เขามองเซบาสเตียนตั้งแต่ดวงตาสีเทาฉ่ำเยิ้ม ริมฝีปากสีแดงอันน่าหลงใหล ลำคอที่โผล่พ้นมาจากเสื้อเชิ๊ตก็ช่างน่าลิ้มลอง นี่ยังไม่นับเรือนร่างอันแสนยั่วยวนของเขาอีก

 

“แต่นายก็มองไม่วางตาเลยนะเฮมมี่ อยากลองมั้ย...”  เซบาสเตียนพูดกระซิบเสียงเบา เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างเพื่อเชื้อเชิญคนตรงหน้าให้มาลิ้มรสชาติของตัวเอง แล้วมือทั้งสองของเซบาสเตียนก็เริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของตัวเอง เขากำลังจะปลดเสื้อออกเพื่อให้เฮมสเวิร์ธได้เห็นผิวสีแทนแสนเซ็กซี่ของเขา แต่ก็เกิดเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดคิดขึ้น

 

อยู่ดีๆก็มีสูทสีแดงมาปิดบังร่างกายของเขา เมื่อเซบาสเตียนและเฮมสเวิร์ธหันไปหาแขกผู้มาเยือนคนใหม่ก็เบิกตากว้างขึ้นด้วยความตกใจ

 

“จะมาถอดอะไรตรงนี้เซบ คนอื่นก็อยู่กันเต็ม”  เสียงอันดุดันของคริสกล่าวขึ้นด้วยความไม่พอใจเมื่อเห็นผิวที่ผ่านพ้นขอบเสื้อของคนตรงหน้า

 

“ก็ไม่เห็นมีใครจะเห็นเลยคริส”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับ

 

“แต่ฉันเห็น!”  คริสขึ้นเสียง เขานั่งลงข้างๆเซบาสเตียนแล้วคว้าเอวของเขาเพื่อให้ออกห่างจากเฮมสเวิร์ธจนแผ่นหลังของเซบาสเตียนทาบทับที่ตัวของเขา แล้วคริสก็จัดกการเอาสูทสีแดงของตัวเองปกคลุมร่างกายของคนตรงหน้าให้ดีๆอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเฮมสเวิร์ธพร้อมกับกระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองที่กำลังโอบกอดเซบาสเตียนอยู่ให้แน่นขึ้น

 

“เซบเมาแล้วทำไมนายไม่เรียกฉัน”  คริสถามเฮมสเวิร์ธที่นั่งอยู่ด้านข้างเซบาสเตียนด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจ

 

“ทำไมฉันต้องเรียกนายด้วยล่ะ ฉันก็พาเซบบี้กลับห้องได้นะอีแวนส์”  เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบกลับ เขาแอบยิ้มมุมปาก

 

“ช่ายยย เฮมมี่ก็พาฉันกลับห้องได้นะคริส”  เซบาสเตียนหันหน้าไปหาผู้ชายที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดแล้วยิ้มบอกเขา

 

“ไม่ได้ ฉันไม่อนุญาต”  คริสตอบกลับแล้วมองเซบาสเตียนด้วยสายตาดุๆจนเขาทำหน้าหงอขึ้นมา

 

“ทำไมนายต้องดุฉันด้วยอ่ะ ทั้งๆที่ตอนอยู่บนเตียงนายออกจะใจดี”  เซบาสเตียนกระซิบตอบ แต่ทั้งสองคริสก็ได้ยินชัดเต็มสองรูหูจนทั้งสองมองหน้าที่เริ่มแดงก่ำพร้อมกัน เซบาสเตียนค่อยๆหันหน้ามามองเฮมสเวิร์ธที่ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มร่างสูงกำลังเริ่มแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ “อ่าว...เฮมมี่ไม่รู้หรอ...”  เขาพูดจบก็กระดกเบียร์ขึ้นอีกจนเฮมสเวิร์ธต้องเอาเบียร์ออกจากมือของเซบาสเตียน

 

“เซบ...นายเมามากแล้วนะ”  คริสพูดตอบ เขาพยายามจะติดกระดุมเสื้อของคนในอ้อมแขนแต่เซบาสเตียนก็ขยับตัวไปมาจนเขาทำอะไรต่อไม่ได้

 

“คริส...ร้อนอ่ะ ทำไมต้องเอาสูทมาคลุมด้วย”  เซบาสเตียนพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่คริสพยายามติดกระดุมแต่ก็ไม่เป็นผลสำเร็จ เขาเลยเอาสูทมาคลุมคนตรงหน้าแทน

 

“ถ้ายังอยู่ตรงนี้เซบต้องแก้ผ้าแล้วไปเต้นกลางวงแน่ๆ ขึ้นไปบนห้องมั้ย”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นหลังจากเริ่มเห็นแววความหายนะตรงหน้า

 

“เป็นไอเดียที่ดีนะเฮมมี่”  คริสตอบกลับเพื่อนของตน

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่งพร้อมกับเดินไปยังด้านหน้าของทั้งสอง เขาค่อยๆอุ้มเซบาสเตียนออกมาจากตักของอีแวนส์ เมื่อเขาประคองเซบาสเตียนให้ลุกขึ้นยืนได้แล้ว คริสก็รีบลุกขึ้นตามมาและเอาสูทของตัวเองคลุมคนเมาตรงหน้าและหยิบสูทของเซบาสเตียนมาถือไว้ จากนั้นคริสก็ไปประคองแขนอีกข้างของเซบาสเตียนแล้วหันไปพยักหน้าให้เฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

“ไปห้องฉัน”  คริส อีแวนส์กล่าว เฮมสเวิร์ธพยักหน้ายิ้มแล้วทั้งสามก็ค่อยๆพาเซบาสเตียนเดินออกทางประตูด้านหลังของห้องที่ใกล้ที่สุด จนพาเดินกันมาถึงลิฟท์ที่พาไปยังโซนที่พักของโรงแรม

 

“ว่าแต่ว่า...ฉันก็เพิ่งรู้นะว่าตอนเซบเมาแล้วจะอ่อยขนาดนี้...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นเพื่อทำลายความเงียบอันแสนกระอักกระอ่วนระหว่างที่ทั้งสามอยู่ในลิฟท์

 

เพราะตอนนี้เซบาสเตียนหันมาซบที่ตัวคริสเต็มที่ ทำให้ใบหน้าของเซบาสเตียนซุกอยู่ที่คอเขาพอดี คริสหันไปมองหน้าเพื่อนหุ่นหมีข้างๆแล้วเขาก็แอบยิ้มเยาะมุมปากพร้อมกับบอกเพื่อนตัวสูงตรงหน้าว่า

 

“ เวลาอยู่บนเตียงแล้วยิ่งกว่านี้อีกนะ ”

 

 

 

 

—to be continued—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAnatabi เองค่าาา (ขอภัยที่ตัดจบแบบนี้ อย่าเพิ่งตบกัลลลลล)  
> นี่เป็นฟิควู่วามสามพีที่สติหลุดทุกทีที่เห็นเซบกับคริสเฮมอยู่ด้วยกันค่ะ🤤 ตั้งแต่ตอนโปรโมตอินฟินิตี้วอร์ละ คริสหมีคืออ้อยเซบได้ก๊าวมากกก (อันที่ไปออกรายการตอบคำถามแล้วแอบจับมือกันค่ะ🌝) รวมไปถึงตอนอยู่ด้วยกันที่ฮิวโก้บอส นี่ก็อยากเห็นคริสอีหึง ละก็อยากเห็นเซบโดน dp...  
> ก็เรยออกมาเป็นฟิคนี้ค่าาา♥︎  
> ตอนต่อไปจะต้อง🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥


	2. Dernière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ฉันยังไงก็ได้นะอีแวนส์ ถ้าเซบบี้โอเค นายโอเค ฉันก็โอเค...” เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบ สายตาของคริสมองไปยังมือของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่กำลังลูบไปทั่วๆแผ่นหลังเนียนของเซบาสเตียน
> 
> “อยู่ที่นายแล้วนะคริส...” เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบกลับอีกครั้ง มือเล็กๆของเขาเชิดหน้าของคริสขึ้นก่อนที่จะค่อยๆโน้มตัวเองเข้าหาคนตรงหน้า โดยที่ยังนั่งอยู่บนตักของเฮมสเวิร์ธ
> 
> “ตอนเช้าอย่ามาโวยวายว่าระบมนะเซบ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAUTION : NSFW*  
> 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥
> 
> ไปเม้ามอยหอยสังได้ในทวิต [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) เหมือนเดิมข่ะ  
> Enjoy ค่ะ 🤩

 

_ ‘เดี๋ยวนะ...นี่คือ...คริสของเขากับเฮมสเวิร์ธอยู่ด้วยกันหรอ...’ _

_... _

_ ‘แล้วทำไมฉันถึงอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของคริสทั้งๆที่เมื่อกี๊นี้ฉันอยู่กับเฮมสเวิร์ธล่ะ’ _

_... _

_ ‘ถ้านี่เป็นความฝัน...ก็คงจะเป็นฝันที่ดีมากแน่ๆ’ _

 

 

 

สติแสนเลือนลางของเซบาสเตียนกำลังบอกตัวเขาเองว่าสิ่งที่เห็นและรับรู้ทั้งหมดคือความฝัน ทั้งการที่ได้อยู่ในอ้อมกอดของคริส แถมยังมีเฮมสเวิร์ธที่นั่งอยู่ชิดใกล้กันอยู่ข้างๆนี่ด้วยอีก _‘ การตกมาอยู่ในสถานการณ์ระหว่างผู้ชายฮอตๆสองคนกำลังยื้อแย่งกันอยู่นี่ก็เป็นฝันที่ไม่เลวเลยทีเดียว’_

 

และตอนนี้มั้งสามคนก็กำลังนั่งอยู่บนโซฟาแสนนุ่มสบายภายในห้องสวีทด้านบนของในโรงแรมที่จัดงานปาร์ตี้ ...

 

 

_ ‘หืมม...นี่มันห้องของคริสนี่นา...’ _

 

 

“ฉันว่าเซบเมามากแล้วนะ”  แว่วเสียงของเฮมสเวิร์ธลอยเข้าโสตประสาทของเซบาสเตียน และเมื่อเขาก้มลงมองร่างกายของตัวเอง ตอนนี้ก็มีทั้งสูทสีแดงของคริสที่ปกคลุมตัวเองอยู่และกลิ่นน้ำหอมกุชชี่แสนจะเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของคริสหอมฟุ้งตลบอบอวลไปหมด

 

“เซบเมาแล้วเป็นแบบนี้ตลอดเลย”  เสียงของคริสพูดขึ้นใกล้ๆหูของเขาจนเซบาสเตียนเผลอใจเต้นแรงตึกตัก แต่คำพูดของคริสก็ทำให้เขาได้แต่คิดว่า ทั้งๆที่เขาไม่ได้เมาขนาดนั้นแท้ๆ ทำไมสองคนนี้ถึงพูดอะไรแบบนี้อยู่ได้...

 

“ฉันไม่ได้เมาซักหน่อย!”  เซบาสเตียนตั้งสติแล้วพูดตอบกลับออกไป

 

 _‘ นี่มันฝันของฉันนะ ฉันจะไปเมาได้ไง’ _ เมื่อเซบาสเตียนเริ่มมีเรี่ยวแรง เขาก็ลุกขึ้นมาให้ออกจากอ้อมกอดของคริสพร้อมกับเหวี่ยงสูทสีแดงออกจากตัวลงสู่พื้นพรมด้านล่างแล้วยืนประจันหน้าเหล่าคริสทั้งสอง

 

“ร้อนชะมัด นายจะเอาสูทมาปิดทำไมเนี่ยคริส”  เซบาสเตียนพองแก้มป่องไม่พอใจแล้วพูดขึ้นแล้วก็เริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตซังโลรองสีดำเนื้อบางเบาของตัวเอง

 

“เซบ นายเมามากแล้วนะ นายไปนอนก่อนมั้ย...”  เซบาสเตียนได้ยินเสียงคริสพูดขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงดุๆที่เจือความเป็นห่วงอย่างที่เขาชอบทำ พร้อมกับฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆของหมอนั่นที่พยายามห้ามปรามเขาไม่ให้ถอดเสื้อ แต่นั่นก็ช้าไปเสียแล้วเพราะเซบาสเตียนได้ถอดกระดุมออกหมดเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

“งั้นฉันว่าฉันกลับห้องก่อนดีกว่า...”  อยู่ดีๆเฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่ค่อยๆแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย เซบาสเตียนและคริสต่างก็มองไปที่ชายหนุ่มออสซี่ผมสั้นสุดฮอตผู้รับบทเป็นเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า คริสหันไปมองแล้วค่อยๆพยักหน้าแต่เซบาสเตียนกลับอมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มอย่างมีเลศนัย และทั้งเขากับคริสต่างก็พูดออกมาพร้อมกันทันทีว่า...

 

“ เป็นไอเดียที่ดี —”

“ จะรีบกลับไปทำไมล่ะเฮมมี่ ...”

 

คงไม่ต้องเดาว่าเซบาสเตียนจะพูดประโยคไหน เพราะคริสหันขวับมาที่เขาพร้อมกับถลึงตามองอย่างตกใจ แถมยังขมวดคิ้วแสดงสีหน้าไม่พอใจแบบเช่นทุกครั้งในเวลาที่คริสเห็นข่าวของเขาอยู่กับผู้ชายคนอื่น เซบาสเตียนได้แต่คิดว่า _‘ ช่างเป็นฝันที่เหมือนจริงอะไรขนาดนี้...’_

 

“นายไม่อยากลองหน่อยหรอ...ว่าลีลาบนเตียงของฉันน่ะ...สุดยอดขนาดไหน...”  เซบาสเตียนหันไปพูดกับเฮมสเวิร์ธพร้อมกัดริมฝีปากล่างเพื่อยั่วยวนคนตรงหน้า แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆถอดเสื้อเชิ๊ตสีดำออกจนเสื้อตกลงไปกองที่พื้นใกล้ๆกับสูทสีแดงของคริส

 

ถึงแม้กล้ามอกและลอนกล้ามท้องเล็กๆของเซบาสเตียนจะไม่เด่นชัดเท่ากับผู้ชายที่ชื่อคริสทั้งสองคนตรงหน้าของตัวเอง แต่เซบาสเตียนก็ค่อนข้างมั่นใจรูปร่างของตัวเองและผิวเนียนบ่มแดดจนกลายเป็นสีแทนอ่อนๆของเขาที่แสนจะเซ็กซี่นั่นพอควร

 

และพอเซบาสเตียนค่อยๆใช้ฝ่ามือลูบไล้ร่องรอยเหงื่อที่ซึมออกมาจากผิวเล็กน้อย ตั้งแต่ลำคอเรื่อยมาจากถึงหน้าอกเนียนของตัวเอง ลูบไล้ลงไปถึงลอนกล้ามและหน้าท้องจนฝ่ามือของเขาสัมผัสกับขอบกางเกง เซบาสเตียนมองเห็นสายตาของทั้งสองคริสเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตระหนกตกใจก็ทำให้เขาใจเต้นรัวไปเสียหมด

 

 _‘ การที่ได้เห็นสองหนุ่มสุดฮอตแห่งฮอลลิวู้ดตกตะลึงจนตาค้างไม่กระพริบนี่ช่างเป็นฝันที่ล้ำค่ามากทีเดียว’ _ เซบาสเตียนคิดในใจแล้วก็ค่อยๆกัดริมฝีปากล่างแล้วสลับมองทั้งสองคริสอย่างยั่วยวนต่อ

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธเห็นเช่นนั้นก็กลืนน้ำลายลงคอดังเอื้อก เขาหันไปมองอีแวนส์ที่นั่งตกตะลึงแล้วจ้องมองเซบาสเตียนไม่วางตา

 

_ ‘หึ...ง่ายชะมัด...’ _

 

“นายก็อยากลองทรีซัมไม่ใช่หรอคริส...”  เซบาสเตียนค่อยๆหันไปถามคริสของเขา สายตาของเขาจับจ้องอยู่ที่นัยตาสีฟ้าสั่นระริกของคริสที่เริ่มเข้มขึ้นมากเสียจนกลายเป็นสีดำเพราะความกระหาย “นายอยากรู้ไม่ใช่หรอว่าเชสกับโทบี้เคยทำอะไรกับฉันไว้น่ะ...”

 

 _‘ เอาวะ...ไหนๆก็เป็นฝันแล้ว ฉันก็อยากลองทรีซัมกับผู้ชายฮอตๆแบบอีแวนส์และเฮมสเวิร์ธอยู่เหมือนกัน’ _ เซบาสเตียนคิดในใจแล้วก็เริ่มถอดเข็มขัดหนังสีดำของทอมฟอร์ดออกแล้วก็รูดซิปกางเกงสแล็คสีดำที่ใส่อยู่ออกจนทำให้กางเกงในเคลวินไคลน์สีแดงที่เขาใส่เอาไว้ข้างใต้โผล่ออกมาเล็กน้อย จากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็เดินลงไปนั่งคร่อมลงบนตักของคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ แล้วเขาก็ใช้มือทั้งสองข้างวางไว้บนไหล่กว้างแข็งแกร่งของเฮมสเวิร์ธ อีกฝ่ายก็วางมือหนักแน่นทาบทับบนแผ่นหลังและเอวของเขาอย่างอัตโนมัติ...

 

แล้วจากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็ประกบจูบลงบนฝีปากของเฮมสเวิร์ธทันที

 

 **“!!!”** ทั้งสองคริสเบิกตากว้างอย่างตกใจ โดยเฉพาะคริสของเขาที่ดูจะตกใจมากเป็นพิเศษ

 

“เซบ!!”  คริสเขยิบตัวเข้ามาประชิดเฮมสเวิร์ธที่มีเซบาสเตียนนั่งอยู่บนตักพร้อมกับคว้าข้อมือของเขาอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อบังคับให้เขาถอนจูบออก

 

“นายไม่สนใจจริงๆหรอคริส...นายเคยบอกว่าอยากรู้นี่นา...”  เซบาสเตียนผละหน้าออกจากจูบของเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วหันไปมองคริสด้วยสายตาเย้ายวน เขาค่อยๆใช้มือของตัวเองลูบไล้ไปที่ริมฝีปากของคริสแล้วก็ลงมาจนถึงแผงอกล่ำของอีกฝ่าย

 

“ก็ใช่...แต่ว่า...”  คริสพูดตอบตะกุกตะกักพร้อมเหลือบสายตามองตามมือสัมผัสแสนวาบหวิวของเซบาสเตียน คริสหันไปมองเฮมสเวิร์ธก่อนแวบนึง ซึ่งอีกฝ่ายที่เมื่อซักครู่ยังทำหน้างุนงงอยู่ตอนนี้เฮมสเวิร์ธคลี่ยิ้มออกมาแล้วบอกกลับไปกับคริส

 

“ฉันยังไงก็ได้นะอีแวนส์ ถ้าเซบบี้โอเค นายโอเค ฉันก็โอเค...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบเสียงต่ำอย่างที่เขาชอบทำ สายตาของคริสมองไปยังมือของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่กำลังลูบไปทั่วๆแผ่นหลังเนียนของเซบาสเตียนอย่างเบามือ

 

“อยู่ที่นายแล้วนะคริส...”  เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบกลับอีกครั้ง มือเล็กๆของเขาเชิดหน้าของคริสขึ้นก่อนที่จะค่อยๆโน้มตัวเองเข้าหาคนตรงหน้า โดยที่ยังนั่งอยู่บนตักของเฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

 

ส่วนคริส ...

 

 

คริสน่ะนะ เขาโอเคอยู่แล้ว โอเคยิ่งกว่าโอเคเสียอีก เพราะคริสเคยมีจินตนาการเกี่ยวกับการมีเซ็กส์กับเซบาสเตียนพร้อมกับมีคนที่สามมาร่วมด้วยอยู่เหมือนกัน

 

และเพียงแค่นึกถึง คริสก็รู้สึกตื่นเต้นขึ้นมาเสียแล้วเพราะเขาสนอกสนใจใคร่รู้จนอยากลิ้มลองรสชาติความแปลกใหม่นี่เสียจริง

 

จุดเริ่มต้นนั้นเริ่มมาตั้งแต่เขาเคยรู้มาจากกลุ่มทีมงานสาวๆตอนไปอ่านบทกัปตันอเมริกาครั้งแรกว่า เซบาสเตียน สแตน ผู้ที่จะมารับบทเป็นบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ เพื่อนสนิทสมัยเด็กของกัปตันอเมริกา เคยมีเซ็กส์แบบทรีซัม

 

หลังจากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็กลายเป็นคนที่เขาให้ความสนใจมาโดยตลอด อาจจะเป็นเพราะใบหน้าที่ได้รูป หรือดวงตากลมโตสีเทาสว่างสดใส หรือจะเป็นนิสัยแสนจะน่ารักของเขา หรือจะอะไรก็แล้วแต่ที่ทำให้เขาหลงใหลในตัวเซบาสเตียน คริสจึงเป็นฝ่ายเข้าหาเขาก่อนเองเลย จนทั้งสองคนกลายมาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกัน ซึ่งก็พัฒนากลายไปเป็น friends with benefit  ไปด้วยเรียบร้อย

 

ถึงแม้เขาจะอยากคบกับเซบาสเตียนให้เป็นเรื่องเป็นราวก็เถอะนะ...

 

แต่คริสก็ไม่กล้าที่จะบอกความในใจว่าอยากคบกับเซบาสเตียน ตลอดเวลาที่พวกเขาทั้งสองมีเซ็กส์กัน เซบก็ไม่เคยแสดงออกว่าอยากจะมีความสัมพันหรืออยากผูกมัดหรืออะไรใดๆทั้งสิ้น ซึ่งก็ทำให้เขาปัดตกเรื่องขอเซบเป็นแฟนไป คริสจึงรักษาความสัมพันแบบ friends with benefit เอาไว้แทน

 

และนั่นก็ทำให้คริสก็สนใจใคร่รู้อยากลองอะไรใหม่ๆกับเซบาสเตียนเหมือนกัน-- _เช่นทรีซัมเป็นต้น_  เพราะแค่เซบาสเตียนนอนกับเขา หมอนั่นก็เซ็กซี่มากแล้ว คริสไม่อยากจะนึกภาพเวลาเซบาสเตียนมีเซ็กส์กับเขาพร้อมกับผู้ชายอีกคนเลย ว่าหมอนั่นจะร้อนแรงขนาดไหน

 

ตอนแรกเขานึกว่าอาจจะเป็นช่วงที่เซบาสเตียนยังเด็ก อยากรู้อยากลองอะไรทั่วไป ที่เผลอไปมีทรีซัมกับใครหน้าไหนไม่รู้ แต่ไปๆมาๆเมื่อคืนเซบเผลอพูดออกมาเป็นนัยๆว่าเขา เชสและโทบี้เคยมีอะไรกันมาตั้งแต่เดอะโคเวแนนท์ จริงๆเซบไม่ได้บอกเขาหรอก แน่ล่ะ ใครจะบอกเรื่องบนเตียงของคนเก่าๆให้คนล่าสุดแบบเขาฟัง แต่คริสก็เดาทุกอย่างได้หมดจากสีหน้าของเซบเองเลย

 

จากความอยากรู้อยากลองมาตั้งนานเสียนาน จนถึงเรื่องราวเมื่อคืน ก็ทำให้เขาตอบรับกับคำเชิญชวนจากเซบาสเตียนที่แสนน่าลุ่มหลงได้อย่างไม่ลังเล

 

 

“ ตอนเช้าอย่ามาโวยวายว่าระบมนะเซบ ”

 

คริสพูดตอบในลำคอ แล้วเขาก็ประกบจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากเนียนนุ่มของเซบาสเตียนทันที

 

 

— ⍟ - ✪ - ϟ —

 

 

เซบาสเตียนชอบจูบของคริส เพราะเวลาจูบ คริสจะค่อยๆละเมียดละไมบรรจงจูบเขาราวกับเป็นคนรักกัน บางทีก็ดุดันราวกับจะฉีกกระชากความอดทนของเขาให้แตกพล่านออกมา บางทีก็อ่อนหวานและอ่อนโยนมากเสียจนเขาแทบละลายคาอ้อมแขนของคนตรงหน้า

 

จูบของคริสทำให้เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกดีจนแทบจะล่องลอยสู่สรวงสวรรค์ในทุกๆครั้ง

 

และครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน ...

 

ริมฝีปากหนาของคริสบดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างหนักแน่น ลิ้นแข็งแกร่งไล้เลียเน้นย้ำไปตามริมฝีปากของเขา เซบาสเตียนอยากลิ้มลองรสชาติความร้อนแรงจากจูบของคริสให้มากกว่านี้ เขาจึงเผยอปากออกและให้ลิ้นร้อนๆของคริสเข้ามาละเลียดหยอกล้อลิ้นของเขา กลิ่นเหล้าเบอร์เบิร์นที่คริสดื่มจากปาร์ตี้เมื่อซักครู่ผสมคละคลุ้งมากับรสจูบที่แสนเย้ายวนและทำให้เขามัวเมาไปกับรสจูบอันหฤหรรษ์นี้ จนเซบาสเตียนเริ่มหายใจหอบครางอ่อนระทวยไร้เรี่ยวแรงขัดขืน

 

“นายลองลิ้มรสของเซบดูสิ...”  คริสผละจูบออก ใบหน้าของเขาหันตามไปพร้อมๆสัมผัสจากมือหนาของคริส ดวงตาฉ่ำเยิ้มที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความต้องการของเซบาสเตียนสบตากับเฮมสเวิร์ธเพียงครู่หนึ่ง และเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ไม่รอช้า เขาใช้มือโอบรอบศีรษะของเซบาสเตียนและบังคับให้อีกฝ่ายก้มหน้าลงมารับจูบของเขาทันที

 

เซบาสเตียนเอียงองศาใบหน้าให้ตอบรับกับเฮมสเวิร์ธจนริมฝีปากของทั้งสองสัมผัสกันได้อย่างพอดี จูบของเฮมสเวิร์ธแตกต่างไปจากคริสของเขาอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ลิ้นดุดันที่ตวัดเกี่ยวลิ้นของเขาอย่างรุนแรงจนเซบาสเตียนรู้สึกวูบวาบไปทั่วทั้งร่างกาย มือหยาบหนาอีกข้างก็ค่อยๆลูบเอวของเขาอย่างเบามือจนทำให้ลมหายใจหอบครางของเซบาสเตียนค่อยๆเล็ดลอดออกมาจนเกิดเสียงเล็กๆในลำคอ

 

และคริสไม่อยู่ดูเซบาสเตียนจูบกับเฮมสเวิร์ธเพียงอย่างเดียวแน่ๆ มือของเขาลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังของเซบาสเตียนจนมาถึงบริเวณขอบกางเกง เนื่องจากเซบาสเตียนปลดซิปกางเกงออกเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้วจึงทำให้ฝ่ามือของคริสสามารถล้วงเข้าไปสัมผัสบั้นท้ายของเซบาสเตียนได้โดยตรงอย่างง่ายดาย

 

บริเวณที่ถูกสัมผัสโลมเล้าแสนเย้ายวนทำเอาร่างกายของเซบาสเตียนร้อนขึ้นเหมือนถูกแผดเผาไปด้วยเพลิงแห่งตัณหาจากคริสทั้งสอง เขามัวเมาไปกับความร้อนแรงเสียจนความต้องการของเขาเพิ่มสูงมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

และเซบาสเตียนที่นั่งอยู่บนตักของเฮมสเวิร์ธอยู่ก็ทำให้เขารู้ว่า อีกฝ่ายก็เริ่มมีอารมณ์แล้วเหมือนกัน เพราะเจ้าหนูเฮมมี่จูเนียร์เริ่มตื่นตัวและคับแน่นเต็มกางเกงจนเขาสัมผัสได้ผ่านบั้นท้ายของตัวเอง ซึ่งก็ทำให้ส่วนนั้นของเซบาสเตียนเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาเช่นเดียวกันจนเขาใจเต้นระรัว เขารู้สึกเหมือนมีน้ำซึมออกจากส่วนปลายเพราะสัมผัสที่ทั้งสองมอบให้ทำให้เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกดีมากเสียจนอยากโดนทั้งสองย่ำยีให้หนำใจ

 

คริสบดจูบลงมาที่ไหล่เนียนของเซบาสเตียน เขาไล่จูบไปเรื่อยๆจนถึงไหปลาร้าแล้วค่อยๆกัดงับเขาเบาๆจนเขาเผลอสะดุ้ง มือข้างหนึ่งของเซบาสเตียนเผลอขยำเส้นผมของคริสโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขารู้สึกคริสกำลังยิ้มอย่างพอใจแล้วก็เริ่มก้มลงมาจูบเขาบริเวณหน้าอกทันที

 

จากนั้นมือของเฮมสเวิร์ธเริ่มเปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสส่วนอ่อนไหวที่เริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาของเซบาสเตียน ฝ่ามือหยาบหนาเริ่มจากลูบไล้แก่นกายตามแนวสันนูนที่ออกมาจากเนื้อกางเกงเพียงเล็กน้อย แล้วเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ค่อยๆสอดใส่มือของตัวเองเข้าไปกอบกุมและบีบเค้นคลึงไปจนถึงส่วนโคนจนเขาหลุดเสียงครางเล็กๆออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

ในระหว่างนั้น คริสก็ใช้ลิ้นตวัดลิ้มลองเลียยอดอกของเซบาสเตียนอย่างกระหาย บดจูบดูดดึงยอดอกของเขาจนยอดอกเล็กๆของเซบาสเตียนตั้งชั้นขึ้นมาด้วยความเสียวซ่านที่เริ่มมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนแทบทนไม่ไหว เซบาสเตียนจึงผละจูบจากเฮมสเวิร์ธออกมาแล้วรั้งหน้าคริสของเขาขึ้นมาจูบแทนพร้อมกับเสียงครางหวานของเซบาสเตียนค่อยๆเล็ดลอดออกมาจากลำคอ

 

อีกทั้งยังมีมือของคริสของเขาก็เริ่มบีบขยำบั้นท้ายเนียนเด้งนั่นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ สัมผัสแสนเย้ายวนที่ทั้งสองคริสมอบให้ทำให้เสียงหอบครางของเซบาสเตียนก็ดังถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขาไม่สามารถทานทนต่อสัมผัสแสนเร่าร้อนนี้ได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

“อ๊ะ คริส!”  เซบาสเตียนผละจูบออกทันทีเมื่อเขารู้สึกถึงนิ้วของคริสที่เริ่มถูวนบริเวณริมขอบช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเอง

 

และพอเซบาสเตียนเหลือบมองไปยังส่วนนั้นของคริสที่เริ่มคับแน่นจนความใหญ่โตเด่นนูนออกมาชัดเจนพร้อมกับร่องรอยน้ำซึมผ่านกางเกง และส่วนแข็งขืนของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่เขากำลังใช้บั้นท้ายถูไถบดเบียดอยู่จนเซบาสเตียนเริ่มรู้สึกว่าเฮมสเวิร์ธมีอารมณ์มากเสียจนมีน้ำซึมออกมาก็ทำให้เขาอยากให้ทั้งสองสัมผัสเขาให้มากกว่านี้

 

“ไป...ไปที่เตียง...”  เขาหันไปพูดกับคริสของเขาพร้อมกับส่งสายตาออดอ้อนคริสทั้งสองสลับไปมา บวกกับแววตาฉ่ำเยิ้มของเขาที่เต็มไปด้วยคราบน้ำตาแห่งความต้องการซึ่งก็ไม่ต่างไปกับสายตากระหายของสองคริสตรงหน้าเลย

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธไม่รอช้า เขาจัดการโอบรวบเซบาสเตียนแล้วอุ้มเขาขึ้นทันทีจนคนในอ้อมแขนรีบเกาะไหล่กว้างยึดเหนี่ยวไว้ไม่ให้ตกจากความสูงหกฟุตสามนิ้วนี้ได้ จากนั้นเฮมสเวิร์ธก็เดินก้าวขายาวๆมาที่เตียงนอนขนาดแคลิฟอร์เนียร์คิงขนาดใหญ่ในห้องนอนด้านใน โดยมีคริสเดินตามมาติดๆ เซบาสเตียนเห็นคริสถอดเนคไท ปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตและถอดทิ้งไว้ก็ใจเต้นกับความร้อนแรงของเขาขึ้นมาทันที

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธบรรจงวางเขาไว้บนเตียงนุ่ม แต่คริสของเขาก็ผลักให้เขานอนลงทันที และจัดการถอดรองเท้าหนังสีดำขลับของบัลมังและกางเกงสแล็คจีวองชี่สีดำของเซบาสเตียนออกอย่างรวดเร็วจนตอนนี้ ร่างกายของเขามีเพียงกางเกงในทรงบรีฟพอดีตัวสีแดงสดของเคลวินไคลน์ปกปิดอยู่เพียงชิ้นเดียวเท่านั้น

 

“นายจะไม่ถอดเสื้อเลยหรอเฮมสเวิร์ธ”  คริสหันไปถามพร้อมเลิ่กคิ้วมอง ซึ่งเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ไม่รอช้ารีบจัดการตามที่อีกคนบอก ทั้งสองคริสถอดเสื้อออกอย่างรวดเร็วจนตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแค่กางเกงในบ็อคเซอร์เท่านั้นเช่นเดียวกัน

 

เมื่อเซบาสเตียนเห็นทั้งสองคริสแก้ผ้าอยู่ตรงหน้า สายตาของเขาไล้มองไปยังกล้ามล่ำๆแสนเพอร์เฟ็กและสมส่วนของทั้งสอง ซิกซ์แพ็คแน่นๆนั่น จวบจนไปถึงแนวไรขนสีบลอนด์เข้มทั่วบริเวณแผงอกยันท้องน้อย และส่วนนั้นอันใหญ่โตของทั้งสองที่ตื่นตัวคับแน่นจนดึงรั้งบ็อคเซอร์ที่ทั้งคู่สวมใส่อยู่ มันช่างเร้าอารมณ์มากเสียจนเซบาสเตียนสอดมือเข้าไปสัมผัสแก่นกายของตัวเองอย่างเผลอตัว

 

 _‘ ฝันบ้าอะไรดีขนาดนี้ อีแวนส์กับเฮมสเวิร์ธแก้ผ้าต่อหน้าขนาดนี้เลยนะ!’ _ เซบาสเตียนนึกในใจไปพร้อมๆกับสัมผัสลูบไล้แก่นกายของตัวเองจนส่งเสียงครางเบาๆ

 

“เฮ้ มีคนแอบเล่นอยู่คนเดียวน่ะ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆคริสของเขาหันมามองแล้วพูดขึ้น

 

“ฉันไม่ได้บอกให้นายเล่นกับตัวเองแบบนั้นนะเซบ อยากโดนลงโทษหรือไง”  คริสหันไปบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ่มต่ำ เซบาสเตียนตาลุกวาวขึ้นหลังจากได้ยินคำว่า _‘ ลงโทษ’ _ ที่ออกมาจากปากคริสของเขา แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็เลียริมฝีปากอย่างเร่าร้อนและกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างยั่วยวน

 

“ลงโทษฉันที...คริส...”  เซบาสเตียนครางร้องออดอ้อนเสียงหวาน เฮมสเวิร์ธถึงกับยกคิ้วมองกลับด้วยความคาดไม่ถึง

 

เซบาสเตียนพลิกตัวนอนคว่ำมาที่ริมขอบเตียงพร้อมกับชันเข่าและยกบั้นท้ายขึ้น เขาหันหน้ามามองและยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มให้ทั้งสองคริส แล้วจากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็ใช้มือทั้งสองข้างค่อยๆถอดกางเกงชั้นในสีแดงลงเล็กน้อย แค่ให้บั้นท้ายขาวเนียนของเขาสัมผัสอากาศเย็นด้านนอก ส่วนกางเกงในที่เหลือก็ดึงรั้งกับตรงนั้นที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่จนกางเกงในเริ่มรัดต้นขาจนเน้นสัดส่วนบั้นท้ายให้กลมเด้งกว่าเดิม

 

คริสขึ้นเตียงไปอยู่ด้านหลังเขาทันที เขาใช้มือทั้งสองข้างจับเอวของเซบาสเตียนแล้วค่อยๆถูแก่นกายที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ของตัวเองผ่านเนื้อผ้าบ็อคเซอร์เข้าที่บั้นท้ายเปลือยเปล่าของอีกฝ่ายจนเสียงหอบครางของเซบาสเตียนดังขึ้นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

“ดูท่าทางปากนายจะว่างนะเซบ...ใช้ปากของนายให้เฮมสเวิร์ธสิ”  คริสพูดขึ้นแล้วก็หันไปพยักหน้าให้อีกคนทันที เฮมสเวิร์ธไม่รอช้า เขาเดินมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าของเซบาสเตียน แล้วจับคางของอีกฝ่ายให้เชิดหน้าขึ้นจนทำให้ตอนนี้ แก่นกายที่กำลังชูชันของเขาประจันหน้าเขาหาเซบาสเตียน เฮมสเวิร์ธสบตาเข้าตรงนัยตาหยาดเยิ้มที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความกระหายของคนตรงหน้าเข้าอย่างจัง เซบาสเตียนอมยิ้มยั่วยวนเล็กน้อยให้เฮมสเวิร์ธก่อนที่จะหลับตาลงและใช้ลิ้นแลบเลียแก่นกายที่นูนเด่นอันใหญ่โตของเฮมสเวิร์ธผ่านเนื้อผ้าบ็อคเซอร์ของเขา

 

“ไม่น่าเชื่อเลยจริงๆเวลาเซบอยู่บนเตียงจะเร่าร้อนแบบนี้...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นด้วยเสียงหอบต่ำ เพราะลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของเซบาสเตียนลากผ่านส่วนหัวที่เริ่มมีน้ำสีใสๆไหลเยิ้มออกมาจากส่วนปลายผ่านกางเกงบ็อคเซอร์ที่คับแน่นของเขา

 

“นี่แค่โฟร์เพลย์ เฮมมี่...”  คริสตอบกลับแล้วยกยิ้มมุมปาก เฮมสเวิร์ธได้ยินที่อีแวนส์บอกก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจและตื่นเต้นไปพร้อมๆกัน

 

“จับหัวฉันไว้สิ”  เซบาสเตียนจับมือของเฮมสเวิร์ธให้มาจับผมของตัวเองเอาไว้ จากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็ดึงบ็อคเซอร์ของเฮมสเวิร์ธลง จนส่วนอ่อนไหวที่แข็งขืนเด้งออกมาปะทะกับอากาศด้านนอก น้ำใสจากส่วนปลายไหลเยิ้มลงมา แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็ค่อยๆเอาปากดูดดึงไปพร้อมๆกับใช้ลิ้นละเลงเลียหัวส่วนปลาย จนทำให้เฮมสเวิร์ธเผลอจิกลงบนเส้นผมหยิกสีบรูเน็ตต์ของคนตรงหน้าจากความเสียวซ่าน

 

_ เพี๊ยะ!! _

 

“อ๊ะ!!!”  เซบาสเตียนสะดุ้งโหยงจนส่งเสียงครางร้องด้วยความตกใจจนต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมา เพราะอยู่ดีๆคริสก็ใช้ฝ่ามือฟาดลงมาที่บั้นท้ายของเขาโดยไม่บอกไม่กล่าว ตอนคริสฟาดลงมามันทั้งรู้สึกเจ็บและรู้สึกดีจนเสียวซ่านไปหมดทั้งตัว

 

“ทำให้เฮมสเวิร์ธดีๆสิเซบ อย่าให้ฟันโดนด้วยล่ะ”  คริสพูดสั่งเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดัน

 

จากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็ยันมือข้างหนึ่งไว้กับปลายขอบเตียง ส่วนอีกข้างก็ประคองแก่นกายคับแน่นของเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วใช้ลิ้นเลียไปตามส่วนนั้นจนถึงส่วนโคน แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็ค่อยๆไล้เลียขึ้นมาจนถึงส่วนหัว เขาใช้ริมฝีปากจูบและดูดเม้มตรงหัวส่วนปลายอย่างกระหาย แล้วเขาก็อ้าปากเพื่อครอบครองส่วนนั้นของเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วก็ดูดดึงไปด้วยและผงกหัวขึ้นลงไปด้วย ส่วนที่ปากของเซบาสเตียนเข้าไปไม่ถึง เขาก็ใช้มือรูดขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะแทน

 

แค่สัมผัสแรกที่ตรงนั้นของเฮมสเวิร์ธได้เข้าไปในโพรงปากอุ่นร้อนและรัดแน่นของเซบาสเตียนก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีจนแทบทนไม่ไหว และยิ่งตอนที่คนตรงหน้าละเลงลิ้นตรงหัวส่วนปลายและดูดเม้มน้ำสีใสๆที่ไหลเยิ้มออกมาด้วยความกระหายและเร่าร้อนนั้นก็ยิ่งทำให้เฮมสเวิร์ธอยากจะปลดปล่อยเสียทันที

 

จากนั้นคริสก็เลียนิ้วของตัวเองให้ชุ่มฉ่ำก่อนที่จะค่อยๆลากผ่านช่องทางด้านหลังของเซบาสเตียน จนอีกฝ่ายส่งเสียงครางอือ

 

_ เพี๊ยะ!! _

 

“!!!”  อยู่ดีๆมือหนักแน่นของคริสก็ฟาดลงที่บั้นท้ายของเขาอีกครั้งจนเกิดร่องรอยสีแดงที่ผิวเนียน ช่องทางคับแคบนั้นที่กระตุกสั่นเบาๆไปพร้อมกับเสียงร้องครางหวานของเขาออกมาจากลำคอได้เพียงน้อยนิด เพราะตอนนี้ปากของเขาเต็มไปด้วยแก่นกายอันคับแน่นของเฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

จากการฟาดครั้งนี้ของคริสทำให้เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกเสียวซ่านสั่นสะท้านมากกว่าเดิมจนตรงนั้นของเขาหลั่งน้ำสีใสออกมาจากส่วนปลายจนไหลซึมไปทั่วกางเกงชั้นในของตัวเอง อีกทั้งส่วนนั้นของเขาที่ไม่สามารถสัมผัสเพื่อปลดปล่อยความต้องการได้ก็กำลังปวดหนึบไปด้วยความทรมานที่ผสมผสานไปกับความสุขสม

 

หลังจากที่เซบาสเตียนใช้ปากพร้อมกับขยับหัวขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะ เฮมสเวิร์ธก็เริ่มใช้สองมือมาจับศีรษะของเซบาสเตียนเอาไว้ ก่อนที่จะเริ่มกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาเองอย่างรวดเร็วและหนักหน่วง จนแก่นกายที่ใหญ่คับแน่นของเขาเข้าไปลึกจนเกือบจะถึงลำคอ เกือบจะทำให้เซบาสเตียนสำลัก เขาหลับตาแน่นจนมีน้ำตาปริ่มที่หางตาและยังส่งเสียงหอบครางร้องสูงขึ้นตามจังหวะที่เฮมสเวิร์ธกระแทกกระทั้งมาถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

และในระหว่างที่เซบาสเตียนกำลังใช้ปากให้กับเฮมสเวิร์ธอยู่นั้น คริสที่อยู่ด้านหลังของเขาก็เริ่มใช้นิ้วที่เปียกชื้นถูวนริมขอบช่องทางด้านหลังที่คับแน่น จนตรงนั้นของเซบาสเตียนเริ่มผ่อนคลาย คริสก็ค่อยๆแทรกนิ้วเข้าไปและเริ่มสอดใส่เข้าออกทันที

 

เซบาสเตียนพยายามหักห้ามใจไม่ให้เผลอหยุดใช้ปากให้เฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วเปลี่ยนไปสัมผัสส่วนที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองเพราะสัมผัสแสนเย้ายวนจากทั้งด้านหลังที่กำลังโดนนิ้วแข็งแกร่งของคริสรุกรานสอดใส่มาเป็นจังหวะไม่ยั้งมือ และรสสัมผัสความคับแน่นของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่กำลังกระแทกเข้ามาในปากของเขา ความทรมานและคับแน่นจากส่วนนั้นที่ต้องการปลดปล่อยของเซบาสเตียนเริ่มทวีความอัดอั้นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่ง...

 

_ เพี๊ยะ!!! _

 

ฝ่ามือของคริสอีกข้างก็ฟาดลงมาที่บั้นท้ายของเขา เซบาสเตียนหลุดร้องเสียงครางสูงเพราะแรงตีของคริสทำให้ตรงนั้นของเขาเผลอปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาทันทีโดยหักห้ามไว้ไม่ได้ น้ำขาวขุ่นไหลพุ่งซึมกางเกงในสีแดงของตัวเองจนไหลเปรอะเปื้อนลงที่ขา ไปพร้อมๆกับช่องทางด้านหลังกระตุกและบีบรัดนิ้วของคริสด้วยความเสียวซ่าน

 

คริสก้มลงมองคนที่หมดเรี่ยวแรงอยู่ตรงหน้าอย่างพอใจ เขามองไปยังเฮมสเวิร์ธที่ยังกระแทกกระทั้งแก่นกายเข้ามาในปากของเซบาสเตียนของเขาอย่างรุนแรงก็รู้สึกเร่าร้อนขึ้นจนคริสถอนนิ้วมือออกมาจากช่องคับแคบของเซบาสเตียน และจัดการถอดกางเกงบ็อคเซอร์ของตัวเองลง จากนั้นเขาก็ใช้มือรูดขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อปลดปล่อยส่วนที่คับแน่นชูชันของตัวเองให้คลายจากความกระหายจนเขาผ่อนความปวดหนึบลงบ้างเล็กน้อย

 

“ปล่อยใส่ในปากเซบสิเฮมสเวิร์ธ”  คริสพูดขึ้นทั้งๆที่มือก็ยังไม่หยุดรูดขึ้นลงสัมผัสแก่นกายของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อเขาเห็นอีกคนเริ่มกระแทกถี่ย้ำขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เฮมสเวิร์ธมองเขาพร้อมเสียงหอบครางต่ำ จากนั้นเขาก็ยกยิ้มมุมปากตอบกลับแล้วก็กระแทกแรงๆอีกสองสามรอบจนความต้องการที่อัดแน่นของเขาปลดปล่อยลงมาในคอของเซบาสเตียนทันที

 

“อื๊ออ!!!”  เซบาสเตียนหลุดเสียงครางหวานออกมาทันทีตอนที่เฮมสเวิร์ธปลดปล่อยใส่ปาก เขาค่อยๆกลืนน้ำสีขุ่นที่พวยพุ่งลงลำคออย่างยากลำบาก และเพราะความคับแน่นในปากของตัวเองจึงทำให้น้ำรักขาวขุ่นของเฮมสเวิร์ธบางส่วนไหลล้นจากปากของเขาจนเปรอะเปื้อนไปที่คางและใบหน้า แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็ผละหน้าออกจากแก่นกายของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่แม้จะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาแล้วแต่ก็ยังไม่สงบลงออกทันที

 

คริสเห็นเซบของเขาโดนกระทำเช่นนั้นก็รู้สึกกระหายมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขาเร่งรูดส่วนนั้นของตัวเองขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรงขึ้น แต่แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็หันมาหาคริสแล้วใช้มือของตัวเองห้ามปรามอีกฝ่ายไว้

 

“คริส...ปล่อยข้างในตัวฉัน...ได้โปรด...”  เซบาสเตียนพูดพร้อมกับเสียงหอบคราง เขาหันมาสบตากับคริสที่อยู่ด้านหลังแล้วยิ้มให้อย่างเย้ายวน เฮมสเวิร์ธได้ยินเสียงออดอ้อนของเซบาสเตียนก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นก่อนที่จะหันไปสบตามองคริสยิ้มมุมปากให้กับเขา

 

“เฮมสเวิร์ธ หยิบเจลกับถุงยางในลิ้นชักให้หน่อย”  คริสหันไปบอกอีกฝ่ายด้วยเสียงหอบเหนื่อยที่เต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ความต้องการเต็มเปี่ยน เฮมสเวิร์ธยิ้มให้เขาจากนั้นก็เดินไปหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นและซองถุงยางตามที่เขาร้องขอและยื่นให้เขาทันที

 

“ขอโทษนะเฮมมี่ แต่ฉันต้องเป็นคนแรก”  คริสพูดขึ้นด้วยเสียงครางต่ำ เขาใช้มือลูบไล้ไปทั่วร่างกายของเซบาสเตียนอย่างเย้ายวนจนคนตรงหน้าหอบครางร้องไปกับสัมผัสแสนวาบหวามนี้

 

“ตามสบายเลย ฉันรอได้อยู่แล้ว”  เฮมสเวิร์ธยิ้มตอบพร้อมกับขึ้นมานอนพิงแขนของตัวเองบนเตียงอย่างสบายๆ

 

คริสใช้สองมือโอบเซบาสเตียนจากด้านหลังให้เขาลุกขึ้นมา แล้วก็อุ้มคนในอ้อมแขนให้ไปทาบทับคร่อมไปที่ร่างกายของเฮมสเวิร์ธ เซบาสเตียนใช้มือทั้งสองยันลำตัวของตัวเองเอาไว้บนกล้ามอกแข็งแกร่งของเฮมสเวิร์ธ ใบหน้าของเขาซบลงที่ลำคอของคนด้านล่าง เซบาสเตียนคุกเข่าพร้อมแอ่นสะโพกและอ้าขาให้กว้างขึ้น แล้วคริสก็จัดการยกสะโพกเซบาสเตียนขึ้นให้พอดีกับองศาที่ต้องการ แล้วเขาก็คุกเข่าเข้ามาประชิดตัวเซบาสเตียนอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

จากนั้นคริสก็บีบเจลลงไปตรงช่องทางคับแคบของเซบาสเตียน เมื่อเจลเย็นๆโดนผิวของเขาก็ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย แต่พอนิ้วของคริสเริ่มสอดใส่และรุกรานเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรง บวกกับสัมผัสจากฝ่ามือที่เฮมสเวิร์ธลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังเขาอยู่ก็ทำให้เขาเผลอหอบครางออกมาเสียงดังมากขึ้นไปอีก

 

คริสสอดนิ้วเข้ามาสองนิ้ว เขาสอดใส่เข้าออกเป็นจังหวะอย่างรวดเร็วจนเซบาสเตียนทนไม่ไหวจนต้องส่งเสียงครางตลอดเวลา ในขณะเดียวกันเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ใช้ฝ่ามือหนาล้วงเข้าไปลูบไล้แก่นกายที่เริ่มชูชันขึ้นมาอีกครั้งของเซบาสเตียนกับของตัวเองพร้อมรูดขึ้นลงช้าๆจนส่วนนั้นของทั้งคู่สั่นระริก และเมื่อคริสงอนิ้วเพื่อเพิ่มสัมผัสเสียวซ่าน เซบาสเตียนก็ร้องครางเสียงหวานดังก้องไปทั่วห้อง ส่วนนั้นของเขาเริ่มปวดหนึบและแข็งขืนขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

“นี่แค่นิ้วเองนะเซบ อดทนหน่อย”  คริสกล่าวดุๆ เฮมสเวิร์ธแอบยกยิ้มมุมปากให้คนตรงหน้าเล็กน้อย

 

“อย่าว่าเซบบี้สิอีแวนส์ หมอนี่น่ะ...รู้สึกไวไปซะทุกที่เลยนะ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธกล่าวพร้อมจูบลงที่หน้าผากของเซบาสเตียน ส่วนมือที่กอบกุมแก่นกายอยู่ด้านล่างก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนมาสัมผัสส่วนโคนพร้อมกับบีบเค้นคลึงเพิ่มความหฤหรรษ์

 

ระหว่างนั้น คริสก็เริ่มสอดใส่นิ้วที่สามเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วจนช่องทางด้านหลังของเซบสั่นระทวยและตอดรัดนิ้วของเขาอย่างกระหาย นิ้วทั้งสามของคริสกระแทกเป็นจังหวะและเร่งความเร็วขึ้นจนเซบาสเตียนหลุดเสียงร้องครางขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

“คริส...ใส่เข้ามาเลย...”  เซบาสเตียนหันสบตาพร้อมกับไปออดอ้อนคนด้านหลังอย่างอ่อนแรง ซึ่งคริสไม่รอช้า เขาดึงกางเกงของเซบาสเตียนออกแล้วโยนทิ้งลงพื้นอย่างไม่ใยดี คริสยกสะโพกของเขาแล้วถ่างขาของคนตรงหน้าให้กว้างกว่าเดิมพร้อมกับหยิบซองถุงยางที่อยู่บนเตียงขึ้นมา

 

 _‘ นี่ฝันไม่ใช่หรอ’ _ เซบาสเตียนนึกขึ้นแล้วเผลอพูดต่อออกมาอย่างรวดเร็ว “ไม่ต้องใส่ถุงยางก็ได้...”

 

“ไว้ค่อยตอนอยู่กันสองคนนะเซบ”  คริสยิ้มตอบแล้วก็หันไปยักคิ้วยิ้มเยาะให้เฮมสเวิร์ธจนอีกฝ่ายถึงกับเลิ่กคิ้วมองด้วยความประหลาดใจ

 

แล้วจากนั้นคริสก็ใช้ปากกัดซองถุงยางไว้พร้อมกับใช้มือฉีกกระชากซองถุงออก จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆหยิบออกมาแล้วสวมลงที่ส่วนนั้นของตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็บีบเจลหล่อลื่นลงไปพร้อมกับลูบไล้ขึ้นลง เมื่อเขาตระเตรียมทุกอย่างเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว คริสก็จ่อแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนและเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการของตนเข้าไปตรงริมขอบของช่องทางคับแน่นที่กำลังสั่นระริกไปด้วยความกระหายของเซบาสเตียนทันที

 

แล้วคริสก็ค่อยๆสอดใส่แก่นกายที่ชูชั้นของตัวเองเข้าไป เสียงหอบครางหวานของเซบาสเตียนดังขึ้น เขาเผลอจิกลงบนไหล่แน่นของเฮมสเวิร์ธจากความเสียวซ่านด้านหลัง เมื่อคริสสอดใส่เข้ามาลึกขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ช่องทางคับแน่นของเซบาสเตียนก็เริ่มตอดรัดอย่างเร้าร้อนและรุนแรง

 

จนกระทั่งคริสสอดใส่เข้ามาจนสุด เซบาสเตียนหอบครางเสียงหวานที่ลำคอของเฮมสเวิร์ธจากความคับแน่นด้านหลัง แล้วคริสก็ค่อยๆใช้มือลูบผมสีบรูเน็ตต์ของเซบาสเตียนแล้วก้มลงจูบที่ท้ายทอยของเขาเพื่อปลอบประโลมแล้วพูดขึ้น “แน่นจริงๆนะเซบ”

 

“เห็นอย่างนี้ฉันก็อยากลองบ้างแล้วสิ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธสบตากับคริสแล้วพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเลียริมฝีปากด้วยความต้องการ

 

“รอก่อนเฮมมี่ เดี๋ยวก็ถึงตานาย...”  คริสตอบกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มที่มุมปากก่อนจะรั้งใบหน้าของเซบให้หันมาหาตัวเองแล้วสอดลิ้นลงไปจูบดูดดื่มลงบนริมฝีปากนิ่มของเซบาสเตียน

 

ระหว่างนั้น คริสก็ค่อยๆขยับกายอย่างเชื่องช้าไปพร้อมกับจูบแสนเย้ายวนจนช่องทางคับแน่นด้านหลังของเซบาสเตียนตอดรัดแก่นกายแข็งขืนของคริสเบาๆ ส่วนแก่นกายด้านหน้าของเซบาสเตียนก็กำลังถูไถกับส่วนนั้นของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่กำลังชูชันแข็งขืนบดเบียดหน้าท้องของเขาไปมา จนทำให้เขาสุขสมไปกับความหฤหรรษ์แสนวาบหวามนี้

 

“อ๊ะ...คริส...อย่าแกล้งได้มั้ย...”  เซบาสเตียนร้องประท้วงขึ้นหลังจากที่คริสไม่ยอมขยับดีๆ ซึ่งคนที่ถูกพูดถึงอยู่ก็ยิ้มให้เขาด้วยความเจ้าเล่ห์พร้อมกับกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วหนึ่งครั้งโดยไม่บอกไม่กล่าวให้โดนจุดกระสันเร้นลับด้านใน จนเซบาสเตียนหอบครางออกมาเสียงดังอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

 

“คริสสส!!”  เซบาสเตียนร้องครางไปพร้อมกับมือที่จิกลงบนไหล่ของเฮมสเวิร์ธด้วยความเสียวซ่าน แก่นกายของเซบที่ชูชันเริ่มสั่นระริกจนมีน้ำใสไหลออกมาจากส่วนหัวเปรอะเปื้อนหน้าท้องของเฮมสเวิร์ธเล็กน้อย

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธเห็นเซบาสเตียนกำลังอดกลั้นเช่นนั้นก็รู้สึกตื่นเต้นไปไม่แพ้กัน เขาเชิดคางของเซบาสเตียนขึ้น แล้วเฮมสเวิร์ธก็กัดที่ริมฝีปากแดงฉ่ำนั่นเบาๆ แล้วก็สอดลิ้นเข้าไปจูบเซบาสเตียนเพื่อหาความสุขสมทันที

 

แล้วคริสก็เริ่มค่อยๆถอนแก่นกายออกอย่างช้าๆ แล้วกระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วจนเซบาสเตียนครางในลำคอเพราะเขากำลังมัวเมาไปกับรสจูบแสนดูดดื่มของเฮมสเวิร์ธอยู่ แล้วคริสก็เริ่มสอดใส่กระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามาเร็วขึ้น หนักหน่วงขึ้น เขากระแทกเข้ามาให้ลึกขึ้นกว่าเดิมเพื่อเสาะหาจุดเสียวซ่านด้านในของเซบาสเตียนอีกครั้ง และเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงครางหวานดังขึ้น บวกกับช่องทางด้านหลังของเซบาสเตียนที่ตอดรัดแก่นกายเขาระรัว คริสก็ยกยิ้มมุมปากพร้อมกับเน้นย้ำจุดนั้นอย่างหนักหน่วงและรุนแรง

 

นอกจากด้านหลังที่เซบาสเตียนกำลังโดนคริสสอดใส่มาอย่างรวดเร็วหนักหน่วงโดยไม่ปราณีแล้ว ยังมีจูบแสนดุดันของเฮมสเวิร์ธ ฝ่ามือของทั้งสองที่ลูบไปมาบนตัวเขา รวมไปถึงส่วนนั้นของเซบาสเตียนที่กำลังถูไถแก่นกายใหญ่โตของเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ทำให้เขาอดทนไม่ไหว...

 

เซบาสเตียนครางร้องเสียงสูงในลำคอก่อนที่จะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาจนมีน้ำขาวขุ่นเปรอะเปื้อนเต็มหน้าท้องของเฮมสเวิร์ธ ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังก็ตอดรัดแก่นกายของคริสอย่างหนักจนเขาได้ยินเสียงครางต่ำของคริสใกล้ๆกับใบหูของตัวเอง

 

“เซบ...ถ้านายรัดแน่นแบบนี้ฉันก็ทนไม่ไหวน่ะสิ”  คริสพูดพร้อมกับกัดลงที่ใบหูนิ่มอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว เซบาสเตียนผละออกจากจูบของเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วหันไปรั้งหน้าคริสมาจูบบางเบาพร้อมหอบหายใจก่อนหนึ่งครั้งแล้วพูดขึ้นมา

 

“ไม่ได้บอกให้ทนนี่นา...”  เซบาสเตียนพูดยั่วยวนอย่างเหนื่อยหอบเพราะเขาเองก็เพิ่งปลดปล่อยความต้องการไปเมื่อซักครู่

 

แล้วเซบาสเตียนเห็นเฮมสเวิร์ธหันไปยิ้มให้คริสก่อน จากนั้นคริสก็ค่อยๆถอนแก่นกายออกจากช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาจนหลุดเสียงครางเพราะความคับแน่นใหญ่โตของคริสเสียดสีตรงนั้นของเขาจนรู้สึกดี แต่อย่างไรเสียเซบาสเตียนก็ไม่เข้าใจว่าคริสจะถอดถอนแก่นกายออกไปทำไมเพราะคริสยังไม่ได้ปลดปล่อยเลย ซ้ำยังแข็งขืนอยู่เหมือนเดิมเสียด้วย

 

“รอก่อนเซบบี้...คืนนี้ยังไม่จบง่ายๆหรอกนะ...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้น เขาหันกลับไปมองหน้าเฮมสเวิร์ธด้วยความตกใจเพราะเขาเองก็เห็นแววตาของคนตรงหน้าเปี่ยมไปด้วยความกระหายราวกับสัตว์นักล่ากำลังเล็งตะครุบเหยื่อ

 

แต่หลังจากที่เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดจบยังไม่ทันขาดคำ คริสก็อุ้มเขาขึ้นมาจนแผ่นหลังของเขาติดกับกล้ามอกของตัวเอง ฝ่ามือหนาของคริสขยำเค้นคลึงหน้าอกของเขาไปพร้อมๆกับถูไถส่วนที่แข็งขืนคับแน่นของตัวเอง ที่กำลังบดเบียดอยู่บริเวณบั้นท้ายของเซบาสเตียนอย่างเย้ายวน จากนั้นคริสจูบและดูดเม้มย้ำลงบนลำคอของเซบาสเตียนจนเกิดร่องรอยช้ำสีแดงก่ำ จากนั้นคริสก็โยนซองถุงยางไปให้เฮมสเวิร์ธทันที

 

“ช่างรู้ใจจริงๆนะครับคุณอีแวนส์”  เฮมสเวิร์ธเลียริมฝีปากอย่างกระหายพร้อมกับแกะซองถุงยางและสวมเข้าไปตรงส่วนนั้นของตัวเอง เซบแอบชำเลืองมองท่าทางตอนเฮมสเวิร์ธสวมถุงยางก็แอบรู้สึกใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นโดยไม่ทราบสาเหตุ

 

“คิดอะไรอยู่น่ะเซบ...”  คริสรีบกระซิบถามกลับเพราะเขากำลังสัมผัสหน้าอกของเซบาสเตียนอยู่จึงทำให้รับรู้ถึงอาการใจเต้นระรัวของคนตรงหน้าได้เป็นอย่างดี เขาจึงขบกัดใบหูเล็กๆนั่นของเซบาสเตียนจนเขาเผลอร้องครางเบาๆ

 

“ปะ...เปล่า...”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับ แต่เสียงของเขากลับกลายเป็นเสียงหอบครางเพราะภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้าทำให้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกแข็งขืนขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เพราะตอนนี้เฮมสเวิร์ธกำลังทาเจลหล่อลื่นและรูดแก่นกายของตัวเองขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“พร้อมยังเฮมมี่”  คริสหันไปถามคนที่นอนอยู่ตรงหน้า เขาค่อยๆจับต้นขาของเซบาสเตียนให้อ้าขึ้นมากกว่าเดิมจนเผยให้เห็นช่องทางเร้นลับที่กำลังสั่นระริกของเซบาสเตียน สายตาของเฮมสเวิร์ธลุกวาวไปด้วยความต้องการทันที

 

“ดูสิ ตรงนี้ยังสั่นอยู่เลย สงสัยแค่ฉันจะไม่พอใช่มั้ยเซบ”  คริสถามด้วยเสียงครางต่ำใกล้ๆใบหูของเขา มือข้างหนึ่งของคริสลูบไล้ตรงช่องทางนั้นแล้วเขาก็สอดนิ้วกลางกับนิ้วนางเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“อ๊ะ...คริสสสส”  เซบาสเตียนหลุดเสียงครางขึ้นเมื่อนิ้วสอดนิ้วแข็งแกร่งเข้ามาแล้วเริ่มหมุนวนด้านในจนเกิดเสียงเฉอะแฉะหน้าอาย

 

“เฮมสเวิร์ธ...เซบพร้อมแล้ว”  คริสถอนนิ้วออกแล้วก็ใช้นิ้วนั้นแยกช่องทางด้านหลังของเซบาสเตียนออกเพื่อเชิญชวนอีกฝ่าย และเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ไม่รอช้า เขาจับแก่นกายของตัวเองแล้วจ่อตรงเข้าไปที่ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มนั่นทันที

 

แล้วเฮมสเวิร์ธก็เริ่มสอดใส่ดันแก่นกายของตัวเองเข้าไปพร้อมๆกับสะโพกของเซบาสเตียนที่ค่อยๆหย่อนลงมาจนสุด ด้านในของเขาเริ่มตอดรัดรัวเพราะความเสียวซ่าน อีกทั้งยังมีความคับแน่นของแก่นกายที่ใหญ่และยาวกว่าคริสของเขาเล็กน้อยจนเซบาสเตียนหลุดเสียงร้องครางออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

“เป็นไงล่ะเฮมมี่ แน่นดีอย่างที่ฉันบอกเลยใช่มั้ย”  คริสยิ้มถามกลับเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงครางต่ำและเห็นใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายที่ฉายแววความกระหายและรู้สึกดีไปพร้อมๆกัน

 

“แน่นจริงๆ แต่ถ้าได้ลองเป็นคนแรกคงดีกว่านี้ไม่น้อย”  เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบ ระหว่างนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็ค่อยๆยกสะโพกขึ้นและหย่อนลงมาอย่างรวดเร็ว มือข้างหนึ่งของเขายันอยู่ตรงกล้ามท้องของเฮมสเวิร์ธ ส่วนอีกข้างก็เริ่มสัมผัสที่แก่นกายของตัวเอง

 

“ฉันมีวิธีที่จะทำให้นายรู้”  คริสพูดบอก เฮมสเวิร์ธได้ยินดังนั้นก็ตาลุกวาวเป็นประกายทันที จากนั้นคริสก็ดึงมือของเซบาสเตียนที่สัมผัสตรงนั้นของตัวเองออกอย่างรวดเร็ว “ฉันไม่ได้บอกให้นายสัมผัสตรงนั้นนะเซบ”

 

“คริส...”  เซบาสเตียนหันไปมองคริสที่อยู่ด้านหลังด้วยความตระหนกตกใจในระหว่างที่ตัวเองกำลังขยับขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะช้าๆ แต่คริสก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างบางเบาก่อนแล้วตอบกลับ

 

“อดทนไว้ก่อนเซบ”  คริสพูดพร้อมกับมองไปยังดวงตาที่ฉ่ำเยิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการของเซบาสเตียน เขารู้ว่าคนในอ้อมแขนของเขาต้องการที่จะปลดปล่อยอีกรอบแล้ว แต่มันยังไม่ถึงเวลา

 

ในขณะเดียวกันเฮมสเวิร์ธก็กระแทกสวนขึ้นมาด้วยความรวดเร็ว แก่นกายของเขาเข้ามาลึกเสียจนสัมผัสถึงจุดเสียวซ่านด้านในจนเซบาสเตียนหลุดเสียงร้องครางออกมาทันที

 

“ตรงนั้นแหละเฮมสเวิร์ธ”  คริสบอกกำกับแทนคนตรงหน้า และเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ไม่รอช้า เขากระแทกสวนเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วในระหว่างที่อีกฝ่ายขยับสะโพกเป็นจังหวะ

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธกระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามาเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเซบาสเตียนแทบจะไม่สามารถพูดอะไรออกมาได้นอกจากเสียงหอบครางที่เต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกสุขสมจนเขาแทบจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมา

 

“ฉันว่าเซบพร้อมแล้วนะ...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดตอบเสียงครางต่ำระหว่างที่เขาเริ่มขยับแก่นกายให้ช้าลง จากนั้นเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ใช้มือแข็งแกร่งของตัวเองยกสะโพกของเซบาสเตียนขึ้นเล็กน้อยจนคนตรงหน้ามองด้วยความตกใจ

 

“ใส่เข้ามาเลยอีแวนส์”  แล้วเฮมสเวิร์ธก็พูดคำที่เซบาสเตียนไม่คิดว่าเขาจะพูดออกมา

 

คริสไม่รอช้า เขาขยับแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองเข้าไปประชิดแนบกับส่วนนั้นของเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วก็จ่อรดช่องทางด้านหลังของเซบาสเตียนทันที

 

“ดะ...เดี๋ยวก่อ—”  เซบาสเตียนร้องครางเสียงหวานทันทีที่ฝ่ามือหนาของเฮมสเวิร์ธกดสะโพกของเขาลงมา แก่นกายที่กำลังชูชันของทั้งสองคนสอดใส่ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาอย่างไม่ปราณีจนเสียงที่ออกมาของเซบาสเตียนมีแต่เสียงร้องหอบครางฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์เพราะความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านและคับแน่นที่เขาไม่เคยนึกถึงความสุขสมแบบนี้มาก่อน

 

“แน่นจริงๆ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้น คริสยิ้มให้เขาแล้วค่อยๆจูบลงที่ลำคอขาวเนียนของเซบาสเตียน

 

“พร้อมรึยัง _ที่รัก_ ”  คริสกระซิบถามเขา เซบาสเตียนถึงกับหันมามองหน้าเขาด้วยความตกใจจนตรงนั้นตอดรัดแก่นกายของสองคริสโดยอัตโนมัติ เพราะคริสไม่เคยเรียกเขาแบบนี้มาก่อนจึงทำให้เขาตื่นเต้นและรู้สึกดีมากกว่าเดิม

 

_ ‘ช่างเป็นฝันที่ดีอะไรขนาดนี้...’ _

 

“อื้มม...พร้อมแล้ว...”  จากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็ตอบกลับแล้วรั้งหน้าคริสขึ้นมาจูบอีกครั้ง เขาจูบตอบกลับไป ซึ่งจูบครั้งนี้ทั้งอ้อยอิ่ง เชื่องช้า และอ่อนหวานแตกต่างจากความคับแน่นแสนร้อนแรงจากด้านหลังโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

แล้วเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ใช้มือยกสะโพกของเซบาสเตียนแล้วเริ่มขยับเอวคนตรงหน้าเพื่อเร่งจังหวะขึ้น ทำให้ตรงช่องทางนั้นของเซบาสเตียนตอดรัดแก่นกายที่คับแน่นของทั้งสอง คริสเองก็ไม่น้อยหน้า เขาก็เริ่มสอดใส่แก่นกายของตัวเองเข้าออกไปพร้อมๆกับเฮมสเวิร์ธ ส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของคริสถูไถไปพร้อมๆกับของเฮมสเวิร์ธด้านในที่รัดแน่นจนทั้งสองส่งเสียงครางในลำคอด้วยความรู้สึกดี

 

“ไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าจะรู้สึกดีขนาดนี้”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นด้วยความยากลำบากเพราะความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านจากส่วนนั้นของเซบที่กำลังตอดรัดไปพร้อมๆกับจังหวะแสนเร่าร้อนที่อีแวนส์กำลังกระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามา ฝ่ามือหนาของเฮมสเวิร์ธจับหมับเข้าที่ต้นขาของเซบาสเตียนจนเริ่มเห็นรอยแดงของฝ่ามือ

 

เซบาสเตียนสอดประสานมือของคริสที่อยู่บนเรือนร่างของตัวเองอย่างแนบแน่นเพราะตรงนั้นรู้สึกดีจนเขาแทบทนไม่ไหว เซบาสเตียนจึงส่งเสียงร้องครางอ้อนวอนให้อีกฝ่ายช่วยปลดปล่อยความต้องการให้ “คริส...ไม่ไหวแล้ว...”

 

เพราะความรู้สึกคับแน่น และความร้อนแรงของแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของทั้งสองที่กำลังรุกรานด้านในตัวของเขาอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรงก็ทำให้โดนจุดแสนหฤหรรษ์ด้านในได้อย่างไม่ยาก จนทำให้เสียงร้องขอของเซบาสเตียนที่ออกมามีแต่เสียงครางหวานดังที่แม้แต่เขาก็ยังไม่เคยได้ยินตัวเองร้องครางน่าอายแบบนี้มาก่อน

 

ในระหว่างนั้นคริสก็เริ่มใช้มือข้างที่เหลือสัมผัสแก่นกายของเซบาสเตียนและรูดขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วไปพร้อมๆกับจังหวะที่ทั้งเฮมสเวิร์ธและเขากำลังสอดใส่เข้ามา เสียงครางแสนหวานและแรงบีบที่มือของเซบาสเตียนส่งสัญญาณให้คริสรู้ว่า คนในอ้อมแขนของตนกำลังใกล้ถึงจุดสุขสมแล้ว

 

และคริสและเฮมสเวิร์ธก็กระแทกเข้ามาอย่างหนักหน่วง พร้อมกับนิ้วมือของคริสที่สัมผัสลูบไล้หัวส่วนปลายของแก่นกายที่อ่อนไหวของเซบาสเตียนจนทำให้ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาตอดรัดด้วยความเสียวซ่านอีกครั้ง แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาพร้อมกับเสียงหอบครางหวานดังทั่วห้อง

 

“คริสสส!!!”  เซบาสเตียนร้องครางเรียกชื่อของคนในอ้อมแขน น้ำขาวขุ่นที่ไหลออกมาเปรอะเปื้อนมือของคริสก็ค่อยๆไหลไปโดนหน้าท้องของเฮมสเวิร์ธด้วยเช่นกัน

 

จากนั้นเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ลุกขึ้นมาคว้าใบหน้าของเซบาสเตียนมาจูบด้วยความกระหาย ก่อนจะกระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมๆกับจังหวะของอีแวนส์ ซึ่งคริสเองก็เร่งความเร็วขึ้นเหมือนกันเพราะเขาก็ใกล้แล้วเช่นกัน

 

ร่างกายที่แนบแน่นของทั้งสามที่กำลังบดเบียดอยู่แทบจะทำให้เซบาสเตียนหลอมละลายไปกับความเร่าร้อนตรงหน้า ถึงแม้เขาจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่การโดนสอดใส่อย่างรุนแรงจากแก่นกายที่ใหญ่โตของทั้งสองคริสก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีจนแทบจะปลดปล่อยได้อีกรอบเลยทีเดียว

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธปล่อยจูบออกพร้อมกับดันให้ทั้งคริสและเซบนอนลง เขาใช้มือทั้งสองค้ำยันที่เตียงไว้ก่อนจะกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาด้วยความหนักหน่วงและเร็วแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆไปพร้อมกันกับอีแวนส์ คริสบดจูบที่ลำคอของเซบาสเตียนและกัดเบาๆด้วยความหื่นกระหาย จากนั้นเซบก็หันหน้าไปจูบคริสพร้อมกับสอดลิ้นเข้ามาทันที

 

จนกระทั่งในที่สุด ทั้งคริสและเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ถึงฝั่งฝันแห่งความสุขสม ตรงนั้นของทั้งสองกระตุกเบาๆและปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาพร้อมกันด้านใน

 

เสียงครางร้องออกมาจากลำคอของเซบาสเตียนก็ดังขึ้นไปพร้อมๆกับส่วนช่องทางด้านหลังที่ค่อยๆตอดรัดอีกครั้งจนส่วนอ่อนไหวด้านหน้าของเขาเองก็ปลดปล่อยออกมาอีกรอบโดยที่ไม่ได้แตะต้องเลยเช่นเดียวกัน

 

และภาพตรงหน้าของเซบาสเตียนก็ดับวูบไป

 

 

— ⍟ - ✪ - ϟ —

 

 

เซบาสเตียนตื่นขึ้นมาบนเตียงสีขาวแสนนุ่มนวลเหมือนปุยเมฆและอบอุ่นเหมือนแสงแดดยามเช้า เขาใช้เรี่ยวแรงที่มีทั้งหมดค่อยๆลืมตามามองนาฬิกาตรงหัวเตียงที่บอกเวลาตีห้ากว่าๆ เมื่อเซบาสเตียนมองไปรอบๆห้องก็พบว่าไม่ได้อยู่ในห้องสวีทของตัวเอง แต่กลับกลายเป็นห้องสวีทของคริส...

 

_ ‘เอ๊ะ...หรือว่าฝันเมื่อคืน...’ _

 

เซบาสเตียนเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ เขารีบลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงทันที แต่ก็ต้องร้องโอดครวญเพราะความเจ็บปวดเมื่อยล้าบริเวณสะโพก และเมื่อเขาเปิดผ้าห่มดูก็ต้องตกใจหนักกว่าเดิมเมื่อพบว่าตัวเองอยู่ในสภาพเปลือยเปล่า อีกทั้งยังมีร่องรอยเสื้อผ้าของคริสหล่นอยู่ที่พื้นอีกต่างหาก

 

เซบาสเตียนลุกขึ้นจากเตียงอย่างยากลำบาก จากนั้นเขาก้มลงไปหยิบกางเกงในของตัวเอง แต่ก็แทบจะวางกลับไว้ที่เดิมเพราะร่องรอยจากฝันเมื่อคืนชักเริ่มจะเป็นจริงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาจึงเดินไปหยิบผ้าคลุมอาบน้ำในห้องอาบน้ำด้านในมาใส่เพื่อปกปิดร่างกายเอาไว้ก่อน แล้วค่อยๆเดินไปยังประตูห้องนอน

 

_ ‘หวังว่าเฮมสเวิร์ธคงจะเป็นแค่ความฝันนะ...’ _

 

เซบาสเตียนคิดพร้อมกับคาดหวังให้เป็นเช่นนั้น แต่ความหวังอันริบหรี่ของเขาก็พังทลายลงเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงคนสองคนกำลังคุยกันตอนที่เซบาสเตียนจับลูกบิดเพื่อเปิดประตูห้องนอนออกไปตรงส่วนห้องรับแขก

 

“...แต่เท่าที่ฉันเห็น พวกนายก็ดูรักกันดีนี่นา”  เสียงของเฮมสเวิร์ธดังขึ้นทำให้เซบหยุดชะงักทันที

 

 _‘ เฮมสเวิร์ธอยู่ด้วยหรอ!!  แต่หมอนั่นอาจจะเพิ่งมาหาคริสก็ได้’ _ เซบาสเตียนพยายามปลอบตัวเอง

 

“นายไปเห็นตอนไหน”  เขาได้ยินเสียงของคริสถามกลับอย่างลุกลี้ลุกลน

 

“ก็...ตอนในกองเอย พรีเมียร์เอยไรเอย”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดตอบกลับ “...บนเตียง _เมื่อคืน_ นี่นับมั้ย”

 

 _‘ ชิบหายแล้ว!!  เรื่องเมื่อคืนไม่ใช่ความฝันหรอกหรอ!!’ _ เซบาสเตียนแทบจะกรีดร้องออกมาหลังจากที่ได้ฟังคำถามที่ออกจากปากของเฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

“เอ่อ...”  เสียงของคริสชะงัก “แต่ฉันก็ไม่รู้ว่าเซบจะคิดแบบเดียวกับฉันรึเปล่า...”  คริสพูดต่อ แต่นั่นก็ทำให้เซบาสเตียนนึกสงสัยอยู่เหมือนกันกับการคิดแบบเดียวกับคริสที่หมอนี่กำลังพูดถึงอยู่ คือคิดแบบไหนกันแน่

 

“ฉันจะบอกอะไรให้นะอีแวนส์”  เขาได้ยินเฮมสเวิร์ธกระแอมแล้วก็เริ่มพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง “เวลาเซบไม่ได้อยู่กับนาย หมอนั่นจะเงียบมากจนฉันต้องเข้าไปหา เพราะฉันเห็นหมอนั่นทำหน้าตาเศร้าๆเหงาหงอยเหมือนกำลังคิดถึงใครอยู่เสียอย่างนั้นแหละ...”

 

 _‘ นี่เฮมสเวิร์ธมองออกขนาดนี้เลยหรอ’ _ เซบาสเตียนคิดไปพร้อมๆกับใบหน้าที่เริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นด้วยความเขินอาย

 

“เข้าหาแบบ ไปหาถึงห้องเซบเหมือนเมื่อวันก่อนอ่ะนะ”  คริสส่งเสียงถามกลับไปด้วยความไม่พอใจเล็กน้อย แต่พอเซบาสเตียนได้ยินก็ตกใจทันที

 

_ ‘อะไรนะ!!’ _

 

“...เมื่อวันก่อน...นายเห็นด้วยหรอ”  เสียงของเฮมสเวิร์ธชะงักไปซักพักก่อนถามขึ้นมาใหม่ นี่คริสเห็นเขากับเฮมสเวิร์ธวันก่อนหน้าปาร์ตี้ด้วยหรอ!!

 

“เห็นสิ ฉันกำลังจะไปหาเซบที่ห้องอีกรอบ...แต่กลับเจอนายยืนคุยกับเซบอยู่หน้าห้อง แถมยังจะจูบเซบอีก”  น้ำเสียงของคริสเหมือนจะไม่พอใจหน่อยๆ ซึ่งเซบาสเตียนไม่รู้เลยว่าคริสจะมาหาเขาที่ห้องอีกครั้งหลังจากนั้น เขาจึงเอามือปิดปากเพื่อไม่ให้เสียงตกใจหลุดรอดออกไปอย่างไม่เชื่อหูของตัวเอง

 

“โอ้...เอาเป็นว่าเรื่องจะจูบตอนนั้นฉันขอโทษละกัน แต่ที่ฉันจะบอกก็คือ...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธกระแอมก่อนจะพูดต่อ “ถึงฉันจะเข้าไปคุยหรือจะอะไรกับเซบแล้วดูสนิทสนมกันก็ตาม จริงๆหมอนั่นก็คุยดีด้วยตลอดเหมือนที่เซบทำกับทุกคนนั่นแหละ แต่มันเหมือนมีกำแพงบางๆกั้นเอาไว้ระหว่างเซบกับคนอื่นๆ แบบความสนิทสนมของฉันกับเซบมันไม่เหมือนเวลาเห็นเซบอยู่กับนาย”

 

“ไม่หรอก เซบก็นิสัยดีกับทุกคน”  คริสตอบกลับเสียงเย็นชาเสียจนเขารู้สึกเจ็บแปลบไปทั่วทั้งร่างกายโดยเฉพาะที่หัวใจของเขา เซบาสเตียนจึงได้แต่คิดว่า _‘ หรือนี่คริสจะไม่ได้คิดอะไรเกินเลยกับเขาเลยอย่างที่เขาคิดไว้จริงๆ’_

 

“ใช่ เซบดีกับทุกคน แต่เซบตอนอยู่กับนายมันยิ่งกว่านั้น นายไม่สังเกตเลยหรอ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดตอบกลับ

 

“...”  ความเงียบปกคลุมซักพักก่อนที่เซบาสเตียนจะได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจของเฮมสเวิร์ธและเสียงวางแก้วลงบนโต๊ะ

 

“อย่างเรื่องเมื่อคืน...โอเค มันเป็นเซ็กส์ที่ยอดเยี่ยมจนฉันคาดไม่ถึงว่าจะสุดยอดขนาดนี้ แต่ฉันรู้นะว่าระหว่างพวกนายมันมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น มันดูใกล้ชิดกว่าแค่เป็นคู่นอนเฉยๆแน่ๆ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้น และประโยคนี้ทำให้เซบาสเตียนทั้งช็อคที่เรื่องเมื่อคืนไม่ได้เป็นความฝัน และยังมีเรื่องที่เฮมสเวิร์ธสงสัยเกี่ยวกับความสัมพันของพวกเขาสองคนอีกต่างหาก

 

“นายจะไปรู้อะไรเฮมมี่”  คริสรีบถามกลับ ใจของเซบาสเตียนเริ่มเต้นเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะเขาคิดว่าเฮมสเวิร์ธต้องรู้แน่ๆว่าเขาคิดยังไงกับคริส

 

“รู้มากพอแล้วกัน เพราะฉันก็อยู่ข้างในเซบเหมือนกันนะตอนนายเรียกเซบว่า _ที่รัก_ อ่ะ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธตอบกลับ

 

“นั่นมัน...”  เสียงของคริสเริ่มสั่นคลอน

 

และ ...

 

เซบาสเตียนที่แอบฟังอยู่ก็ล้มลงด้วยความตกใจจนเกิดเสียงตึงตังทันที เสียงบทสนทนาข้างนอกเงียบลงไปแล้ว ซึ่งเซบาสเตียนก็คิดไว้แล้วว่าสองคนนั้นจะต้องรู้แน่ๆว่าเขาตื่นแล้ว จากนั้นเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงคนเดินมาที่หน้าประตูพร้อมกับเปิดประตูห้องนอนออกอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“ตื่นแล้วหรอเซบบี้”  เป็นเฮมสเวิร์ธที่เดินมาเปิดประตูพร้อมกับยื่นมือมาช่วยเขาลุกขึ้น เซบาสเตียนแอบเหลือบไปมองเฮมสเวิร์ธที่ใส่ผ้าเช็ดตัวไว้ที่เอวกับคริสที่สวมแค่กางเกงบ็อคเซอร์ตัวเดียวเท่านั้น

 

“อืม ตื่นแล้ว...”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับด้วยความเขินอาย เขาโดนเฮมสเวิร์ธจูงแล้วพาเดินมานั่งที่โซฟาที่คริสนั่งดื่มเหล้าสีอำพันอยู่ตอนนี้ ซึ่งเขานั่งลงปลายฝั่งอีกด้านของโซฟาทันที เขาคิดแค่เพียงอยากนั่งให้ไกลคนข้างๆให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เพราะถ้าอยู่ใกล้กับคริสตอนนี้ เซบาสเตียนต้องเผลอทำอะไรที่ไม่คาดคิดลงไปแน่ๆ

 

“นายอยากดื่มอะไรมั้ยเซบ”  เฮมสเวิร์ธถามพร้อมกับเดินไปเปิดเหล้าขวดใหม่จากมินิบาร์

 

“ไม่ดีกว่า ฉันว่าเมื่อคืนฉันดื่มเยอะพอแล้ว”  เซบาสเตียนหันไปบอกเฮมสเวิร์ธ และเมื่อเขาหันมาเหลือบตามองคริสที่นั่งจ้องมองเขาอยู่อีกด้านของโซฟา คริสก็ดื่มเครื่องดื่มในมือพร้อมกับพูดขึ้นมา

 

“เป็นยังไงบ้าง...ยังเจ็บตรงไหนอยู่บ้างรึเปล่า”  คริสถามขึ้น เขาเห็นคริสหน้าแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อย หรือว่าจริงๆแล้วอาจจะเป็นเพราะแค่แสงสว่างในห้องไม่เพียงพอจึงทำให้เห็นสีหน้าของคริสไม่ชัดเจนเสียมากกว่า

 

“มีตรงก้นที่นายตีนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวก็หาย”  เซบาสเตียนตอบกลับเสียงราบเรียบ แล้วทั้งเขากับคริสก็เงียบจนแปลกประหลาด มันรู้สึกแปลกกว่าตอนที่เขาสองคนมีเซ็กส์กันครั้งแรกเสียอีก

 

“เอ่อ ฉันว่าฉันกลับห้องก่อนดีกว่า...”  เฮมสเวิร์ธพูดขึ้นเพราะเขาเดินมาเห็นทั้งสองเงียบไม่พูดไม่จาก็รู้สึกแปลกๆเหมือนกัน

 

“ไม่เป็นไร —”

“ แล้วเจอกันพรุ่งนี้นะเฮมมี่ ...”

 

เซบาสเตียนกับคริสพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกันอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้เขาเป็นคนบอกลาเฮมสเวิร์ธ เพราะเซบาสเตียนเองก็อยากคุยเรื่องความสัมพันของพวกเขาสองคนให้รู้เรื่องเสียที

 

“โอเค...เจอกันพรุ่งนี้นะเซบบี้ อีแวนส์”  เฮมสเวิร์ธเลิ่กคิ้วมองแล้วยิ้มตอบกลับ เขาเดินไปใส่กางเกงในห้องนอนแล้วก็หยิบของของตัวเองทุกอย่างออกไป

 

เมื่อเสียงปิดประตูห้องสวีทของคริสดังขึ้น ...

 

ความเงียบก็ปกคลุมทั้งสองอีกครั้ง...

 

เซบาสเตียนลอบมองไปยังคริสที่อยู่ข้างๆที่กำลังจิบเครื่องดื่มในมืออย่างไม่รีบร้อน และเมื่อสายตาของคริสเงยหน้ามาสบกับเขา เซบาสเตียนก็รู้สึกร้อนผ่าวไปหมดทันที

 

“เซบ...ฉัน...”  คริสเป็นคนทำลายความเงียบขึ้นก่อน แต่เซบาสเตียนกลับเป็นคนพูดขัดขึ้นมาแทน

 

“คริส เราหยุดความสัมพันแบบนี้กันเถอะ”  เซบาสเตียนพูดออกไป เสียงของเขาเริ่มสั่นคลอน และเขาก็เห็นสายตาของคริสที่กำลังจับจ้องมาที่เขานั้นมีแต่ความตกใจ

 

“ทำไมล่ะเซบ!”  คริสรีบถามกลับและรีบลุกขึ้นมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาทันที

 

 _‘ ก็เพราะว่าฉันรักนายไปแล้ว’ _ เซบาสเตียนนึกในใจอย่างปวดร้าว เพราะคิดมาเสมอว่าถ้าเขายังอยากรักษาความสัมพันความเป็นเพื่อนอยู่ คำนั้นจะเป็นคำต้องห้ามของคริสทันที

 

และสิ่งที่เขาตอบออกไปกลับเป็น ...

 

“ ฉันไม่อยากทำแบบนี้กับนายแล้ว ...”

 

เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบกลับเสียงสั่นพร้อมกับรีบก้มหน้าหลบหนีสายตาของคนตรงหน้าเพราะเซบาสเตียนเริ่มรู้สึกถึงหยาดน้ำตาที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นมาเสียแล้ว

 

“...”

 

คริสเงียบไปซักพักก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้น “...เพราะที่ฉันเรียกนายว่า _ที่รัก_ งั้นหรอ นายไม่ชอบสินะ นายคงไม่อยากผูกมัด—” เสียงของเขาช่างเย็นชาจนเซบาสเตียนเจ็บแปลบไปหมด แต่แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็พูดแทรกขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

“ไม่ใช่!  ฉันไม่ได้ไม่ชอบ! ฉันชอบ! ฉันชอบที่นายเรียกฉันว่าที่รัก ฉันชอบเวลาอยู่กับนาย ฉันชอบเวลานายจูบฉัน ฉันชอบเวลาอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของนาย ฉันชอบตัวเองเวลาอยู่กับนาย ฉันชอบมันทั้งหมดเลย! แต่ฉันทนอยู่อย่างนี้ต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้วคริส !”  เซบาสเตียนอดทนต่อไปไม่ไหวอีกแล้ว เขาจึงพูดความในใจออกมาทั้งหมดและ...

 

 

“ ฉันรักนาย ...”

 

 

เซบาสเตียนพูดคำต้องห้ามที่เขาพยายามอดทนมาตลอดเกือบสิบปีออกไป น้ำตาของเขาก็ไหลลงที่แก้มช้าๆ

 

ก่อนที่เขาจะค่อยๆเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตามองคนตรงหน้า

 

“ คริส ... ฉันขอโทษที่ฉันตกหลุมรักนาย ...”

 

เซบาสเตียนไม่รอที่จะสบตาหรือรับรู้คำปฏิเสธจากคริส เขารีบลุกออกจากโซฟาทันทีพร้อมกับหยิบเสื้อสูทและเสื้อเชิ๊ตที่วางพาดอยู่บนโซฟา จากนั้นเขาเดินไล่ไปเก็บเสื้อผ้าจากในห้องนอน และเมื่อเซบาสเตียนเก็บเสื้อผ้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วแล้ว เขาก็รีบเดินไปหน้าประตูห้องทันที

 

“เซบเดี๋ยวก่อน”  แว่วเสียงของคริสที่ก้าวขายาวๆตามหลังเขามา เซบาสเตียนจึงรีบจับลูกบิดประตูเพื่อจะออกไปจากห้องของคริส ทั้งๆที่ยังใส่เพียงแค่ชุดคลุมอาบน้ำเขาก็ไม่แคร์

 

“ทำไมนายบอกรักฉันแล้วนายต้องหนีด้วยล่ะเซบ!”  คริสพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับเอามือของตัวเองวางทาบทับมือที่จับลูกบิดประตูอยู่ของเซบาสเตียนทันที เขาสะดุ้งโหยงเพราะนอกจากมือหนาหนักของคริสที่สัมผัสอยู่แล้ว น้ำเสียงของคริสยังเต็มไปด้วยความดุดันอีกต่างหาก

 

“นายยังไม่ให้ฉันพูดอะไรเลย แต่นายก็เหมือนจะสรุปเอาเองไปว่าฉันคงจะไม่ได้คิดเหมือนนายแล้วสินะ”  คริสพูดต่ออย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“แล้วใช่มั้ยล่ะ”  เซบาสเตียนหันมาตอบกลับ เสียงของเขายังคงสั่นคลอนและหยาดน้ำตาที่ไหลข้างแก้มนั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เสียงของเขาหายสั่นไปได้เลย “นายไม่ชอบให้ใครผูกมัดไม่ใช่หรอคริส ไม่งั้นนายจะนอนกับฉันทำไม”

 

“แล้วที่ฉันเรียกนายว่าที่รักนี่ยังไม่ชัดอีกหรอเซบ!”  คริสพูดขึ้นเสียงกลับอย่างรวดเร็วจนเซบาสเตียนเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ

 

“แล้วที่ฉันหึงนาย...”  คริสค่อยๆพูดต่อ “ฉันหึงเวลานายอยู่กับผู้ชายคนอื่นทุกคนนะเซบ นายไม่เคยสังเกตเลยหรอ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นคนล่าสุดที่นายเพิ่งไปเจอมา หรือจอน หรือครอว์ฟอร์ด หรือเฮมสเวิร์ธ หรือคุณกริลโลว์ หรือแม้กระทั่งแมคกี้...

 

“ฉันคิดว่านายคงไม่ได้ชอบฉันในแบบที่ฉันชอบนาย ฉันเลยพยายามไม่หึงออกนอกหน้าให้ใครรู้ พยายามไม่ทำให้นายลำบากใจ พยายามไม่เผลอบอกรักนายในทุกๆครั้งที่เรานอนด้วยกัน...

 

“เซบ...ฉันหลงรักนายมาตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เราเจอกันแล้ว”  คริสพูดต่อจนจบ เมื่อเซบาสเตียนได้ยินที่คริสสารภาพเขาก็ตกใจจนเบิกตากว้าง เซบาสเตียนกำลังจะหาคำพูดตอบกลับ แต่เขาก็นึกอะไรไม่ออก มีเพียงแต่หยาดน้ำตาที่ไหลรินข้างแก้มของเขากับสายตาที่จ้องมองกันอยู่ของเขาและคริสเท่านั้นที่เป็นคำตอบ

 

“ฉัน...”  เซบาสเตียนพยายามจะหาคำพูดออกมาอีกครั้ง แต่เขาก็รู้สึกตกใจมากจนเกินกว่าจะสรรหาคำพูดใดๆออกมาได้ เขาจึงทำได้เพียงก้มหน้าหลบสายตาของคริสเพียงเท่านั้น

 

แต่แล้วมือหยาบหนาของคริสสัมผัสลงมาที่ใบหน้าของเขาแล้วค่อยๆเชิดหน้าเขาขึ้นให้มาสบตากับตัวเอง

 

 

“เซบ...ฉันรักนาย ”

 

 

เสียงบอกรักอันหนักแน่นของคริสกล่าวขึ้น คำบอกรักของเขาทั้งชัดเจนและดังกึกก้องไปทั่วจนน้ำตาของเซบาสเตียนไหลออกมาโดยที่เขาหักห้ามเอาไว้ไม่ได้

 

“เซบาสเตียน สแตน เป็นที่รักของฉันนะ”

 

คริสใช้สองมือโอบใบหน้าเปื้อนน้ำตาของเซบาสเตียนและพูดกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น นัยตาสีฟ้าแสนสดใสของคริสจ้องมองมาที่ดวงตาของเขาจนเซบาสเตียนรู้สึกดีใจและเขินมากจนใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ

 

“...อืม...”  เซบาสเตียนพยักหน้าเบาๆตอบกลับด้วยความเขินอาย

 

 

“ฉันก็รักนาย คริส อีแวนส์”

 

 

คริสระบายยิ้มให้จนแก้มของเขาปริไปหมดแล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆก้มลงมาบรรจงจูบที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของเซบาสเตียนอย่างบางเบา

 

ถึงแม้พวกเขาจะเคยจูบและมีเซ็กส์กันมาก็ค่อนข้างที่จะมากมายหลายครั้งนับไม่ถ้วนแล้ว แต่จูบในครั้งนี้ เป็นจูบแรกในฐานะคนรักของพวกเขาทั้งสองคน คริสจึงมอบจูบแสนหวานที่หอมหวานกว่าครั้งไหนๆ ริมฝีปากหนักแน่นของคริสกดจูบลงมา ทั้งอ้อยอิ่งและเชื่องช้า แต่ก็ค่อยๆละเมียดละไมจูบเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนเสียจนแทบหลอมละลาย

 

“ว่าแต่...นายจะกลับห้องจริงๆหรอเซบ”  คริสถอนจูบออกก่อนที่จะโอบกอดคนตรงหน้า เขาถามด้วยสีหน้าออดอ้อนเหมือนลูกหมาโดนทิ้งแบบที่เขาชอบทำ เซบาสเตียนที่ทิ้งเสื้อในมือให้หล่นพื้นไปตอนไหนไม่รู้ก็เอามือทั้งสองโอบรอบคอคนตรงหน้าให้โน้มลงมาจูบกันอีกครั้ง

 

 

“ ถ้านายเรียกฉันว่า _ที่รัก_ ละก็นะ ...”

 

 

 

 

—the end—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่ะทุกคน! hAnatabi เองค่ะ  
> อ๊ายยย จบแล้วววว เหนื่อยมากพ่นไฟ🔥🔥🔥
> 
> ก่อนอื่นเลย ขอขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้นจากนักอ่านทุกๆท่านมากๆค่ะ ทั้งในนี้และในทวิต แงงง ชอบไปย้อนอ่านมากค่ะ ขอบคุณมากๆอีกครั้งนะคะ รักทุกคนและทุกคอมเม้นเลย 🥺😭😍♥︎
> 
> ก็...บทอัศจรรย์อาจจะยาวนิดนึง แต่แบบ ตั้งมั่นไว้ว่าอยาก dp เซบมากๆ (แหะๆ🤤) มันก้ะเรยต้องมีโฟร์เพลย์ด้วยหน่อย ก็เลยเลยเถิดมาขนาดนี้ ถถถถถ  
> แถมดันมีปมดราม่านิดหน่อย และก็ยังคงอยากทรีซัม ผลก็คื้ออออออ 50k จุกๆ 😳😱🤯
> 
> เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องแรกที่เราได้เขียนทรีซัมเลยค่ะ ถ้ามีตรงไหนผิดพลาดหรือไม่โอเคก็กราบขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ
> 
> ไว้เจอกันอีกที่เรื่องใหม่และเรื่องเก่าตอนใหม่ค่ะ 😂  
> hAnatabi เองค่า


End file.
